Camp Conversion
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: South Park is not the safest place for people, but especially for someone like Craig Tucker. When he's caught in an act of what's deemed as immoral, he's sent away to be fixed. When his roommate turns out to be Tweek Tweak, he believes it will be almost too easy to fake being straight in order to leave. Though it soon proves to be much more difficult. AU. Warnings inside.
1. Sucks to be Caught

**A/N: Slight AU, most past seasons and some episodes did not occur for the sake of this story; South Park people are much less PC. All main characters are in high school.**

 **Warning: Religious themes, abuse, and suicide**

* * *

 **Camp Conversion**

 _Chapter 1: Sucks to be Caught_

South Park was unlike any other town. While it was similar to other small areas in the mountains; secluded and low in population, it isn't possible that anyone else had the experience that those in South Park have. Nobody else could say they survived a zombie apocalypse or sued the school board to bankruptcy or had all the children accuse their innocent parents of molestation in order to be away from said parents. Too many things were different in this town. Unfortunately, there were areas where South Park was just like nearly every little 'quiet' place in the middle of nowhere. It was mostly populated by Roman Catholics. Not the kind which were, for the most part, tolerant. No, it was the types that swear up and down of the eternal flames that will consume all sinners, who teach their children that from birth.

Of course most of the kids hadn't thought much of the teachings. In fact one of the children used them in order to start a cult, but that was many years ago. Though once they grew older, the rules became strict. Leniency was around for certain things yet not when it came to the more…'disturbing' topics. This meant subjects such as underage sex (abstinence only sex-ed classes in school), abortions (how dare one kill a living being before it even has a chance), illegal substances and alcohol (though some adults weren't good influences), and most of all, homosexuality (or anything that wasn't heterosexual or cisgender). That wasn't to say none of these things happened, it was just best kept hidden. Anyone would have to be a complete idiot to be open about their wrong doings. But they'd have to be completely hated by luck to be caught.

That alone is what put Craig Tucker in this exact position; in his parent's car and being driven to Camp New Grace. Let it be known that this boy was anything but an idiot. At least, in most aspects. He simply couldn't help who he was and he knew very well that he wasn't 'broken.' Though his town didn't change its opinion no matter what went about in the world around. So when the teen was caught half-naked with his friend, Thomas, his life was essentially over. Students suspected something between the two of them but said nothing, too afraid that perhaps their own secrets would also be exposed. The scene itself was much too surreal.

* * *

Craig and Thomas thought they had been alone. It was the last class of the day, gym. Everyone had gotten dressed and left, leaving the two alone. They were always careful to check their surroundings just in case. Once it seemed that the coast was clear, they hid in one of the showers where Thomas happily pulled Craig down for a kiss. Craig brought him closer and soon things became heated. Their shirts lay on the ground next to them; Thomas' pants were half way around his knees. Craig smirked as he listened to the boy's moans in his ear as he stroked him. Thomas worked on getting Craig out of his jeans. Just as the fabric hit the ground, the shower curtain opened. They froze and were met with the glaring eyes of their coach.

The students were instructed (yelled at) to get dressed. There was nowhere to go, they couldn't run off. They were escorted to the principal's office where they awaited punishment. Craig clenched his fists and it took all he could to not punch the living fuck out of the adults. While the principal made it sound like she was punishing them for having sexual encounters on school grounds, her disgust wasn't hidden. He hated that look. The one that made him feel as if he was something terrible on this earth. Then the deadly words came. "I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents."

"AW SHIT!" Thomas screamed. Whether it was his turret or not, Craig wasn't sure, but it fit the situation. It wouldn't end well for either of them. Not in this town, not with their parents. The black haired boy flipped his principal off when he heard her explain what had happened to his father. His eyes never once looked at Thomas. There was no point in trying to comfort him when the world had just collapsed. Craig was picked up half an hour later.

Once he was home, his father nearly beat him to death. "My son isn't a faggot!" His father screamed, "I! Didn't! Raise! A! Homo!" Each word was punctuated with a blow to his head, chest, stomach, legs. He heard his sister trying to get their bastard of a dad to stop. He coughed up blood, the color staining his lips. A punch to his mouth made his already crooked teeth all the worse. Eventually he slipped away into unconsciousness. By the time he woke up, he was still on the floor. His eyes felt swollen and his entire body ached. He lifted his head up to see his mother. She shook her head at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I raised you better…why did you have to…where did I screw up?" Craig glared at her but he would be lying if he said he expected sympathy.

The teen found the strength to pry himself off the ground. He stumbled up the stairs to his room and laid on his bed. Craig touched his busted lip and winced at the pain. To think that was only the beginning. At school, he received another beating from the assholes that were his classmates. He was avoided by Thomas. His friends, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy, attempted to cheer him up but didn't want to risk a beating themselves. Craig understood their reasons. In less than four days, he had become completely isolated. However, it all went downhill Friday.

Craig arrived home at his usual time. He rose a brow when he entered and saw a few suit cases packed near the door. "Craig," His mom said from the living room, "Your father and I have been talking…" She handed him a pamphlet. He took it and scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked. She gulped, "It's for the best! To fix you!"

"I don't need to be 'fixed!' You're sending me away just because I wanted to bang a guy!" He could have sworn she gagged. "This is just a phase, Craig," His mother pressed. His anger rose, "It's 2016; I could _marry_ a man if I wanted to!"

"I will not have you say that in my home!"

"Some stupid Jesus camp won't make me less gay!"

"You aren't gay!"

"YES I AM!"

* * *

There wasn't much of an argument to even win. Craig looked out the window. The town covered in snow slowly became a green forest. He licked his still slightly bruised lips and huffed as his tongue touched the braces that now kept his teeth in place. He was going to hate this place, but he wasn't going to lie to himself of who he was. Passing over a bridge, Craig saw a sign.

 _Camp New Grace "Pray the Gay Away!"_

He hit his head against the window. His father unlocked the door once they had parked. Craig grabbed his things and stepped out of the car. He took a deep breath and thought, ' _Welcome to Hell._ '


	2. Stabilibuddy

**AN: Please leave a review guys, it's the only way I really know if people like this and if I should continue writing. Thank you. Also there will be similarities to the episode 'Cartman Sucks.' TW: Suicide and religious themes**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Stabilibuddy_

Craig looked up at the older man who greeted him with a blank stare. "Welcome to Camp New Grace," The man said, "I'm Reverend Noah." The teen rolled his eyes. What a fitting name in a place like this. "Follow me," He ordered. Craig assumed he had no other choice, so he did as told. He looked around the area to see other campers walking about, talking, reading the Bible. However, it was too obvious that they were all tired of trying to be corrected. He shook his head and swore under his breath. "What was that?" The reverend asked. "Nothing," He replied. The man raised a row at him, "Very well…your father has told me about your condition. I can assure you that we will cure you soon."

A sarcastic remark almost made it past Craig's lips, but he knew better than to let it. He was led to the dormitory building. His eyes scanned at the walls which were decorated with an excessive amount of religious items. The light, calming blue paint was covered with crosses that were each 5 feet away from each other and paintings of important biblical moments. He found it all too ironic that something which taught peace was the cause of the terrorization of people like him. "Here we want to make sure you don't do anything to put you back on the wrong path. So we'll put you with a friend to keep you stable," Reverend Noah explained. Craig flipped him off partly due to the stupidity of this man. The logic just wasn't there. Did this man really think keeping two gay boys in one room together would _stop_ them from being gay _?_

The reverend ignored his action and stopped at one of the doors, "This will be your ro-" As Craig watched him unlock the door then swing it open, they were met with a haunting sight. There in the center of the room, a rope hung from the ceiling. At the very end the noose was a limp body. The skin under it was squeezed and twisted slightly. The face was a blue-purple color, lips parted as they attempted to take gulps of air, eyes void of any emotion. The door quickly shut in front of Craig. He was led to the room next door which was already unlocked. "This is your room. Go ahead and settle in," The reverend said before walking to another employee and muttering something.

Craig's mind tried wrapping around what he had just seen. His thoughts were cut off by what sounded like a screech. His eyes snapped towards the noise. "S-Sorry! I'm n-not used t-to people being here! Oh god!" Rushed a person he once knew well. Sitting at a small table in the room was none other than Tweek Tweak. At first, Craig didn't seem to recognize him for the blond had definitely gotten older just like the rest of them. Tweek's baby face had thinned out, his voice deepened, he got taller. Craig noted how his old friend's wild hair remained the same but was now clipped back slightly with pins. He also saw the multiple bandages on his arms and hands. The one thing that he certainly knew remained was the tics. Tweek still twitched every few moments and let out strange noises.

From the look he received, he knew Tweek suddenly realized who he was as well. Tweek went over to him slowly, akin to a dog approaching a stranger. "C-Craig?" He asked, "Ngh! What are you doing here?" Craig rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" He set his suitcase down. Tweek fiddled with his fingers, "I d-didn't want to j-jump to conclusions…" God this kid was still a nervous wreck. Craig could only assume that this place didn't make it easier on him. He looked over at the bunk beds and Tweek quickly moved the topic. "I sleep on the bottom bunk!" Tweek said rapidly, "J-Just in case you know?! I could f-fall and get h-hurt! Icouldhitmyheadanddie! Ican'tdieinhere! I-"

"Will you shut up?" Craig cut him off. He wasn't in the mood to hear about unrealistic troubles, especially if the involved death. Tweek seemed to reduce to a shaking animal. He walked back to the table and continued on whatever he was doing prior. The door opened once more, the boys looked up to it. A young woman, perhaps in her early 20's walked in, sporting a staff shirt. "Hello you two," She said in an annoyingly preppy tone, "I hope you're both getting along! Tweek," the blond froze as she went over to him, "Have you been doing your work?" Tweek nodded. "What have you learned?" She asked. "Nevertheless, to avoid fornication, let every man have his own wife, and let every woman have her own husband. Corinthians 7:2," The teen answered in an almost robotic way.

The counselor clapped her hands, "Very good!" Her eyes moved to Craig, "You see, here we teach the words of truth. To help you learn the right path. You're going to be cured in no time! Activities will start in ten minutes. Tweek can take you where everyone usually meets up." With that being said, she left. Craig glanced over at the other teen who suddenly had life in him again. Tweek ran to the bathroom that was connected to their dorm. The raven haired boy watched as he furiously washed his hands. He heard soft hisses of 'dirty', 'Jesus', and 'gross.' His eyes narrowed when he saw the skin being rubbed raw. Tweek opened the box of bandages that was near the sink and placed a few on the newly red and slightly bloody areas.

Curiosity rose in him but he chose to not ask. It was none of his business to begin with. When a few moments had past, Tweek decided to speak once more. "F-Follow me," He said and led Craig out of the room. The two walked in utter silence. There should have been much to talk about. They hadn't seen each other in years. The last Craig knew of Tweek was when they were freshman. He remembered Tweek suddenly becoming distant then disappearing one day all together. Perhaps this was where he'd been the entire time. Craig never would have guessed this was a place Tweek would end up in, not that he had any room to talk.

He took the moment to study the blond once more. Tweek was thin. As in a stereotypical white tween girl who had yet to go through puberty type of thin. Craig saw that while he had definitely gotten taller, the raven haired boy could still see over his head. With his looks, it shouldn't have been difficult to suspect Tweek as a homosexual but there was no point in seeing that now. They came to a stop when they reached a place with a bonfire right in the middle. Other campers stood with them while one of the counselors spoke. "Alright campers! How are we doing today?" The question was answered with a cluster of an extremely lackluster 'good.' "That's great!" The counselor grinned at them. Craig thought there should be a law over how ignorant people could be. "Today, we're all going to go canoeing! Pair up with your stabilibuddy and head to the lake!"

Craig glanced at Tweek as if to ask him what in the hell was a 'stabilibuddy.' Tweek received the message, "M-Me. We're responsible f-for each other…friends who k-keep each other stable and all that." What luck he must have had to be paired with one of the least stable people in this camp. He followed Tweek once again down one of the various dirt trails. While walking, he accidentally brushed against the other's shoulder. His eyes widened as the blond practically jumped 20 feet in the air. "I'm sorry!" Tweek squeaked, "I don't like people t-t-touching me!" Craig rolled his eyes, "You're a bigger spaz than I remember." Tweek bit his lip and walked faster. His hands started to pick at the skin of his arms.

Once they arrived at the lake, canoes were lined up against each other. The counselor from before was helping the younger campers into their life vests. Craig and Tweek walked to one of the canoes which had their paddles, as well as their own life vests. Craig tossed Tweek one of the vests. He spotted the extra nervous twitch, "What?" Tweek looked up at him as he tried to put on the safety device, "I-I don't like the lake…I m-might drown…"

"That's what the life vest is for, genius."

"It could slip off!"

"It definitely will if you put it on like that," Craig gestured to the straps which weren't fastened correctly. Considering just how well Tweek was with buttoned shirts, it wasn't a surprise. But the statement made Tweek panic all the more. Craig frowned before walking over and fixing it, "You're almost a fucking adult. Learn to do simple shit." Tweek nodded, "Sorry…"

"And stop saying you're sorry. It's annoying." That shut the boy up. Tweek carefully stepped into the boat, looking anywhere but at Craig. The taller teen didn't mind. He stepped in after then waited for instructions to start pushing the canoe into the water. He was relieved when he saw Tweek take one of the paddles to help him maneuver. Tweek looked over at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the obnoxious voice of the camp counselor. "Every time I'm here, I'm reminded of the book of Matthew," He said loudly so even those who were a bit further away could hear. Craig inwardly sighed as the lecture began.

While they all paddled, the counselor continued. "Jesus once preformed the miracle of walking on water. He had asked one of his disciples, Peter, to walk with him. Peter believed him at first and walked towards him but lost faith once the wind picked up. He nearly drowned." Tweek visibly stiffened. "But the Lord saved him. See kids, you can learn a lot from Peter's mistake. When you're in the face of something difficult, whether it's fear or _temptation_ , you can't let yourself give in. Believe in God and he'll save you. If you don't, you'll fall. You'll _drown._ " Craig didn't believe the bullshit he was hearing. However, one look around and it was obvious just how much it affected the others.

He saw Tweek's grip on the paddle tighten. When he was positive that no one would listen, he leaned over. "Relax, Tweek," Craig told him in a voice quiet enough for only them to hear, "I won't let you drown." Tweek made one of his strange noises before nodding. The rest of the activity went by smoothly. Except in the distance, he could have sworn he heard a gunshot.

"Y-You're really lucky you came on Friday," Tweek told him as they walked to the dorms, "We don't have l-lessons until Sunday." Craig huffed, "I'm guessing these 'lessons' involve old nuns telling you to stop being gay."

"I'm not gay!" Tweek told him, "I'm just c-confused!" Craig stared at him with disbelief. He couldn't possibly say anything though. If Tweek wanted to live in denial, that was fine. "How long have you been confused?" He asked. The blond gulped, "F-For a while…but I'm getting better!"

"How long have you been coming to this camp?" Craig pressed. Tweek was quick to avoid the question by asking one of his own, "When did you get braces?" The raven haired boy had almost forgotten about those. He decided to indulge the shorter of the two, "A few days ago. My teeth got really fucked up." Tweek nodded, "Th-That sucks."He didn't know the half of it. Or maybe he did, for all Craig knew.

Back at the dorms, Craig placed his belongings wherever he had room. He watched Tweek change his bandages, each scar and scab was revealed to his eyes. He shook his head. Whatever this camp had done to the blond, it was wrong. His mind wandered back to the events earlier this morning. He shuddered at the memory of the hanging body. He wouldn't let himself be pushed to anything like this. He would just follow rules and he'd be released. For the time being, he just needed to keep an eye out on Tweek.


	3. Paperclip

**A/N: Special thanks to catnipoverdose, Mia, and Placebbo! I was considering scrapping this story but your reviews made me happy to continue!** _ **Please leave more reviews and tell me what you'd like to see!**_ **Again, many scenes/lines from 'Cartman Sucks' will be present.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Paperclip_

Come Sunday and things already made Craig's mood all the worse. For one, he could hardly get enough sleep due to his roommate. Tweek never slept. Craig could hear him mumble conspiracies at three in the morning. But the blond would still be up and running by sunrise. With lack of sleep, the noriette was ready to crash. When the presumed usual knock for them to wake up resounded, Craig groaned. He got down from his bed to see Tweek rummaging through his clothes. "How do you do that?" Craig asked. Tweek jumped at the voice, "Gah! D-Do wh-what?! AmIdoingsomethingwrong?! JESUS!" The taller one threw a pillow at him, earning a scream. Craig glared at him, "Calm the fuck down! I meant how can you stay awake all the time?" Tweek pulled at his hair, "I-I can't sleep dude! S-Someone c-could come k-kill me! O-Or the roof could c-cave in! Or-"

"I've heard enough," Craig cut him off when he became irritated. Tweek stopped talking. He watched as the blond grabbed clothes then went to the bathroom to change. That was a rule that they had both made after Craig's first night at the camp. When the noriette had stepped out of the tried to simply get into his sleepwear, Tweek shrieked 'BAD THOUGHTS!' then nearly ran out of the room. It didn't take a genius to understand what the blond meant. While it was flattering, Craig felt disturbed by it. He may have been attracted to guys but Tweek wasn't his type. The last thing he needed was for some freak to get a boner for him. So they decided to change separately from now on.

The noriette got dressed and saw Tweek step out of the bathroom with a new set of Band-Aids on his arms. "Ngh! C-Classes are g-gonna s-start after breakfast," He stuttered out. Craig made a face at the idea of being lectured for many hours. Though he knew he had to put up with it for now. He watched Tweek clip his hair back with pins before they left the room and went to the mess hall.

Craig knew that as soon as they entered that his roommate was had openly expressed his disgust with germs. Meaning he hated areas with more people because it meant more bacteria. After grabbing their food then sitting down, Tweek used to fork to simply pushed the meal around. The noriette raised a brow, "You know you'll starve if you don't eat."

"I-I know! B-But one of the p-people wasn't wearing gloves. Wh-What if they cooked some of this?"

"I'm pretty sure they washed their hands."

"But you don't _know_ that!"

He flipped Tweek off, effectively shutting him up. He never remembered the tweeker to have been this bad. As kids, he always saw Tweek being just another boy. Anxious, twitchy, and a complete spaz, yes. Though he never saw him be scared of minor things. He faintly wondered if something had happened to have caused this kind of turn. But he soon recognized that it wasn't any of his business nor did he actually care. He ate his breakfast, looking around at the other campers. In the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a few more kids from South Park. Ones he had never really talked to but always remembered their faces. Just as he was about to ask Tweek who else was here, it was time to leave.

Tweek threw away his untouched food. "D-Do you w-wanna sit t-together?" He asked. Craig thought about the offer. On one hand, he didn't want to spend more time with this boy; on the other hand, he didn't feel like talking to strangers. He nodded, "I guess so." It wasn't as if he had much of a choice now. The noriette went with Tweek to their designated class. He didn't find it surprising to see all the extra décor in the room. He disliked the way the statues of saints surrounded the area. From the looks of it, they freaked out his roommate as well. Tweek shook more violently as they got to their desks. Everyone became quiet once the reverend entered.

"Good morning, young lambs," Reverend Noah said in a 'holier than thou' tone, "I hope you all had a good night sleep and are ready to hear the word of God." Nobody said a word but he continued anyways. "I'm aware that these are tough times for you. You're lost in a maze, don't know where to turn. But I can assure you that we will do all we can to help you out." Now that was a laugh. If anything everyone here would only go back in the closet. "We will now hear a sermon from Pastor Philips! For those of you who are new here," Craig could have sworn that the reverend looked at him, "Pastor Philips is somebody who has broken free of the personal bombs that also affect you." In short, a gay man who was forced into silence. "Pastor Philips prayed! And by the hand of Jesus Christ, he's now completely cured! Let's welcome him." A few of the campers clapped.

The next event made Craig think just how stupid some people could be. Pastor Philips practically leaped to the front of the class, "Hello campers~!" The man, who appeared to be in his late 20's, had slicked back hair, and wore a tight black shirt which was tucked neatly into matching black pants. He posed in a flamboyant way as he spoke. "Yes, believe it or not, I myself used to have unclean urges." Oh, Craig believed it. "And like many of you, I thought I was just 'made that way.' That I didn't have a choice!" Which no one ever does. "But then I realized that God didn't want me to be that way!" Or so that's what he was taught. "God wanted me to be a man!" Because apparently being sexually attracted to men meant your masculinity wasn't there. "So I buckled up in my little suit and I prayed to be normal and guess what? It worked~!" Jesus fucking Christ.

This was not something the noriette ever wanted to be. A man who honestly believed that he could be changed with religion. Craig glanced over at Tweek who was picking at his skin. "Stop that," He muttered to the blond. Tweek bit his lip but did as told. Reverend Noah spoke up once more, "That's right, kids. You see, right now you're like a paper clip!" He produced a paper clip from his pocket, "And just like a paper clip, God needs to bend you and shape you and make straight!" As he spoke, he straightened out the paper clip. Craig heard someone stand up and run out the classroom. Tweek murmured something under his breath. "What?" Craig asked. Tweek looked at him, "I-I'll t-tell you later…"

Hours of reading and analyzing scriptures later, they were let out for the day. While they walked, Craig decided to bring up what Tweek was saying earlier. The blond looked around to see if anyone was listening, "I-I j-just thought…p-paperclips are sup-posed to b-be c-curved…gah!" Craig blinked, unsure of where this was going. "I-If you st-straighten them th-they're- ack! K-kind of useless," He continued, "A-and…Jesus! E-Even if you d-do that, they s-still have curves…"

Oh.

 _Oh._

Craig was surprised at the metaphor that he was making. Tweek must have been smarter than people gave him credit for. "Yeah," The noriette sighed, "They do but these assholes just don't think about it." Tweek tugged at his shirt nervously, "D-Don't t-tell a-anyone I said that! P-Please!"

"I won't."

"G-Good! Because i-if anyone f-found out- I-I'm n-not _against_ g-gays or a-anything they'd-"

"Tweek, I get it. Quit being such a spaz all the time."

Tweek looked down. His lips tilted into an awkward smile. His twitching stopped for a brief second. Craig couldn't remember the last time he saw the blond relaxed. It all ended when Tweek stepped back from him, "H-How did you…y-y'know…get c-caught?" Craig ran his tongue over his braces. He debated on whether or not to tell him. He supposed that Tweek could keep a secret, "Remember that kid, Thomas?"

"Th-The one with t-tourettes?"

"Yes. We were dating and were found out in the locker room."

Tweek's face flushed a deep red as he imagined it, "J-Jesus dude! Th-that must've been e-embarrassing! I w-would've d-died!" Craig rolled his eyes then looked away, "It wasn't as if we wanted it to happen." The blond twiddled his fingers, "I kn-know! I-I'm s-sorry you c-couldn't stay with your boyf-friend…" The noriette visibly frowned. Tweek's eyes widened at the shown emotion. Craig sighed, "So am I…" It would be a lie if he said he didn't miss Thomas.

They were always closer than most boys their age. Craig admired Thomas' ability to curse without getting in trouble, he couldn't help but smile every time Thomas uttered 'Cock! Shit!' then apologized. He always reassured his friend that he didn't mind it. Thomas was happy that someone didn't see him as crazy, that Craig was the person who truly accepted him. They spent most of their time together. As they grew up, admiration became something they wouldn't be allowed to have. But both decided to forget the church, forget the town. They began to see each other in secret.

It was fairly easy for them to date. Since they were such good friends, no adult thought anything when they saw them together. When they were unable to be seen by others, the two shared intimate moments. Kisses were passed in the dark movie theater, hands were held under the lunch table, and only when they were completely alone did things become heated. Craig truly, completely loved Thomas.

But it all ended just because they didn't hear the door open.

Craig shook his head and became stoic once more. "We stopped talking after we were caught," He told Tweek. "S-Sorry to hear…" The blond twitched. "What about you?" He asked. "Gah! W-What about me?!"

"Why are you here?"

Tweek began pulling at his hair, taking the pins out. "I-I-I- it-he- we- PRESSURE!" He screamed before running away from his roommate. Craig watched him before shrugging it off. It must've been a sensitive topic and Tweek was never good at speaking about personal things. He remembered that Tweek had convinced himself that he was only confused. Maybe going back to that time brought him 'bad thoughts' that he wanted to suppress. Craig couldn't blame Tweek for going so far in lying to himself. Still, he felt slightly bad for him.

Time ticked by agonizingly slow when Craig was left alone. He went to a few activities but he became tired of the lectures fairly quickly. Instead, he passed the day familiarizing the camp grounds. During his exploration he spotted old classmates that he had forgotten about. Kevin Stoley, Francis, Douglass, Mark Cotswolds, Pete Melman, just to name a few. He never would have guessed but who was he to judge? And these were only the ones who were found out.

Eventually, he decided to go find Tweek. He hadn't seen the blond anywhere. He thought that maybe he had gotten lost in the woods. The idea was brushed off immediately. The woods had too many things that would throw Tweek into a panic attack. Instead, Craig went to go check in their room. There he found his old friend curled up in his bed sheets. "You've been here for a while," He closed the door. Craig received no type of response. He walked closer, "Look I'm sorry I asked but you don't have to make a huge deal out of it." Still nothing. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them back. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Tweek was practically convulsing on the bed. His arms were covered in new wounds. Craig thought it had been done by a blade until he saw Tweek's finger tips stained with blood. "What are you doing?!" Craig shouted. Tweek moved away from him, "L-L-L-Leave me alone!"

"You're bleeding!"

"I-I s-said l-leave m-me a-alone!" Tweek punched him in the jaw. Craig hissed and held his jaw. God damn, this kid was still just as strong as before. The blond's breath was erratic, eyes wide in pure horror. His nails dug into his arms. "Stop that!" Craig grabbed Tweek's wrists. The blond began to kick at him, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Tweek it's just me!" He forced the violent teen down on the bed. Tweek continued to fight until he spotted the injuries he had left. A bright bruise appeared on Craig's jaw as well as several scratches. His blood stained Craig's hands. His thrashing came to a sudden halt when he realized the damage he had done. "O-Oh God…I-I d-didn't mean to-" There was a tightening in his throat. Craig carefully let him go then sat up. He brushed himself off, "I've gotten worse. You should look at yourself." He gestured to the self inflicted wounds.

The blond glanced at his arms, letting out a curse. "Th-This is n-normal. I-" He tried to explain. "It's the exact opposite," Craig intervened. Tweek made a strange sound, "I-It's n-normal for m-me…" The noriette looked at him, "So the band-aids?" Tweek nodded, "E-Ever since…ngh…" He stood up, running to the bathroom. Craig heard the water running from the sink. When his roommate returned, the blood had been washed away and the cuts covered. Tweek sat down on his bed next to Craig. "Ack! I-I'm sorry you h-had to s-see that," He told him, "N-No one e-ever has and-"

"Trust me, I've seen worse," Craig thought back to two days ago. At least Tweek hadn't died. "How long have you been doing this?"

"F-For a wh-while…"

"How long is that?"

"S-Since I…" Tweek began to shake again. Craig placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder, "You don't have to tell me." The blond took in a deep breath, "P-Pete…"

"Huh?"

"Pete! Ngh- Th-the one w-with dyed h-hair!"

"The goth kid?"

Tweek nodded, "H-He c-came to Harbuck's o-one day when I w-worked there. W-We talked a-and th-then he st-started v-visiting more and…h-he was a-actually really n-nice! A l-little w-weird but s-still. O-One d-day I f-felt d-different around him." Craig listened before throwing in his two cents, "You had a crush on him."

"Gah! I-I don't know! M-Maybe?! I-I a-asked my parents…th-they said it w-was d-disgusting! Th-That it was w-wrong! S-So if _that_ was disgusting th-then I…"

"Then you were too?"

Another nod. The noriette huffed and leaned back slightly, "And the scratching?"

"Jesus that…wh-when e-ever I feel g-gross I…I c-can't control it!"

Craig locked eyes with him, "Do you think people like me are that bad?" Tweek shook his head instantly, "N-NO! I-I don't c-care if other p-people are g-gay o-or whatever b-but _I_ c-can't be!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because…l-look at me, dude!" Tweek gestured to himself, "I-I twitch, st-stutter! C-Covered in b-bandages! P-People already th-think I'm c-crazy! B-Being g-gay would o-only make me st-stand out m-more! I CAN'T HANDLE THAT PRESSURE!" That made much more sense.

"If you're so set on being straight, why aren't you out of here?"

"B-Because I…ngh!" He pulled at his hair. Craig grabbed his hands to pull them away, "Stop." Tweek scooted away from him, "R-Reasons…j-just reasons…"

Craig decided to finally drop the subject. He had already received more information than intended. It looked like neither of them had it easy. While Craig was pretending to 'cure' himself, Tweek genuinely wanted to change. The latter fact was saddening because he knew Tweek would only end up like a paperclip.


	4. Anywhere

**A/N: Special thanks to Finn, OtakuGoCrazy and Gemini Lazarus for your lovely reviews! I love your support and each review helps give me a reason to continue this story~**

 **I'm aware Craig and Tweek's relationship is going slow but considering what they've been through, it's logical that they won't hook up immedietly.**

 **TW: Mentions of suicide and self-harm, minor character death, offensive references to God**

 _Chapter 4: Anywhere_

A shriek caused Craig to nearly jump out of bed. He rubbed his tired eyes, groaning in annoyance. He had been at the camp for at least a month now. Sadly, he had fallen into a routine. As much as he hated to admit it, the teen grew used to the camp. He didn't enjoy it but at least Tweek was here to make things slightly bearable. The word slightly was due to the fact that the blond still stayed awake every night. Craig had managed to learn how to block out the muttering in order to rest yet there were nights when Tweek's tics were louder. Much like tonight. The brunet could have ignored him, though he worried about the other. Especially since he knew Tweek was more prone to scratch at his skin when he was in the middle of panicking.

Craig climbed down from the top bunk. He saw Tweek pulling at his hair, curled up in his sheets. "What's wrong?" He yawned. Tweek looked up at him, pupils dilated in fear. "I c-can't s-stop thinking about D-Dougl-lass…" He stuttered out. Craig looked down before sitting next to him, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Tweek let out a cry as he wrapped the blankets around him tighter. The taller of the two took that as a sign to move back a little. He knew how dangerous it was to be too close in times like this. Tweek continued to speak, but this time it was more to himself, "H-He j-just- ngh! I-It wasn't an a-accident e-either! He- OH GOD!" The memory affected everyone in the camp.

It had been only less than a week ago that another camper had fallen past the point of saving. None of the others had actually seen the act happen but the result made them sick to their stomach. Douglass had, at some point, climbed the rock wall that was just next to the recreation center. He had done so without supervision. And without a harness or helmet. Once he had reached the top, he must have jumped off head first. When they had found him, his skull was cracked open. Tweek was one of the first few to spot the mess. Craig had to pry him away from the scene before he had a complete meltdown. The brunet had been affected to for a few moments after having left, the image of splattered blood and crushed skull caused him to heave out his lunch. Tweek patted his back wearily to try and sooth him.

They had been forced to go back to 'normal.' From what Craig had been able to tell, maybe seeing a camper's death was been normal here. He had only been here for a month and already saw two. He couldn't imagine how many Tweek had seen. Said blond nearly started scratching his arm when Craig stopped him. "H-How c-can you be s-so c-calm?" Tweek whimpered. Craig clicked his tongue, "One of us has to be." His friend whined before looking down. The brunet nudged him, "If you have something to say, say it." Tweek only shook his head. Craig's eyebrows knitted together. He hated it when Tweek became like this.

He always remembered Tweek to have been a rather tough kid. Yes, the blond would shake like a leaf and was scared of his own shadow and believed gnomes were stealing his underwear. However, Tweek also kicked his ass in elementary, helped bully Mark when he came to school in a hamster ball, ran around without a shirt on in the snow during their Stick of Truth days, and managed to survive months of friendship with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Never stuttered, never afraid to speak his mind, never backed out if things were important. This weakened bundle of nervousness was not the Tweek Tweak he knew. But it was who Tweek became and Craig had to learn to live with it.

The smaller teen whispered to him, "Y-You'd never- r-right?"

"What?"

Tweek reached out and gripped the sleeve of Craig's shirt, "D-Do th-that…Wh-What Douglass d-did…" Craig rolled his eyes, "I should be asking you that." He felt his grip tighten and he let out a sigh. "No," He responded, "I won't kill myself. Ever." That answer seemed to please Tweek, as he let go of his sleeve. Craig noted that he was much calmer now so he decided to back to bed. As he stood up, Tweek grabbed his wrist. His blue eyes looked at him curiously. "S-Sorry!" Tweek quickly released him. They stared at each other and Craig could have sworn that the twitches had stopped. He shrugged it off then climbed back up to his bed. Surprisingly enough, the rest of the night had been silent.

The following day, things had changed between the two. Tweek was much more distant than usual. In their time together, Craig had grown accustomed to the blond being right next to him. Of course they would never physically touch, knowing if they did they would be put through stricter lessons. But Tweek was usually close enough that sometimes they accidentally brushed against each other or when things became stressful, Tweek would grip the hem of Craig's shirt in an attempt to seek comfort. Today though, there wasn't anything like that. The blond had kept a good two feet away from him. Craig almost cared enough to ask.

Instead he decided to simply go with it. While it was strange, Tweek was strange in general. He walked with him down the hiking trail as they listened to one of the camp counselors preach about something he could care less about. The group stopped for a moment to take a break and Craig felt Tweek bump into him. He heard a small 'gah' and turned around. Tweek was tugging at his shirt, "Ngh! D-Didn't s-see you s-stop…" Craig nodded, "Alright." An awkward silence passed between them. Craig opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by what sounded like an incredibly practiced tweet of a bird. He cocked a brow when he spotted Tweek suddenly straightening up. The blond went over to the counselor and asked to head to the nurse, saying he wasn't feeling well.

When Tweek scurried off, Craig had decided to follow him. He was careful to keep quiet, not wanting to startle him. He wondered where exactly this boy was going when Tweek left the trail and went into the woods. This had been an entirely different side of strange that he'd seen from his roommate. He heard the tweet again and saw the older teen walk faster. He picked up the pace, feeling sweat begin to form on his forehead as time ticked by. At some point, they ended up in small clearing. He hid behind a tree when Tweek decided to check his surroundings. His eyes narrowed when he saw someone approach Tweek. Who in the hell-

"It took you fifteen minutes today."

Suddenly this person was no stranger. Incredibly tall, scruffy brown hair, a gruff voice that was layered with a thick French accent. Christophe DeLorne, a.k.a The Mole. It had been years since he had seen the God bashing French boy. Everyone assumed he moved back to France after the war with Canada. Apparently that wasn't the case. But what was he doing here now?

Tweek bit his lip, "Ngh! Y-You kn-know I c-can't run f-fast!" Christophe took the cigarette he was using out of his mouth, "Your stuttering has gotten worse too." Tweek frowned before shoving him, "Sh-Shut th-the f-fuck up!" The French boy smirked at him and blew smoke into his face. The blond yelped then hit Christophe in annoyance. "Y-You're s-such a dick! GAH!" He shouted.

"You say that as if it's news to me."

"Ack! You-"

"Let's move on," Christophe took off the backpack he was carrying, "I'm surprised you're still here."

"I-I can't l-leave y-yet n-not until-"

"You worship that faggot enough to stop being gay?"

The blond gasped before hitting him again. Christophe shrugged, "You can't change who you are. No bastard who likes to see people on their knees will change that either." He produced a thermos from his backpack. Handing it to Tweek, he watched the blond's eyes light up. Tweek opened the thermos and quickly drank from it. "It's reasons like this that the coffee never lasts you long," Christophe flicked the smaller teen's forehead. Tweek stuck his tongue out at him, "Th-That's wh-why y-you bring it t-to me."

"I wouldn't have to if you had just come with me."

"I-I can't do th-that. Y-You don't h-have to c-come back."

"And leave you here alone? I couldn't do that."

Craig was taken aback by the scene. Questions filled his head and he didn't know if he wanted answers to them. From the looks of it, they had known each other for a good amount of time for now. Maybe Christophe was a former camper. It would make sense considering his family and his personal beliefs. That would also lead to how the two had met. They could have spoken during activities or they could have been 'stabilibuddies.' Tweek was comfortable enough with him. Craig couldn't even remember the last time he heard the blond curse. He definitely hadn't seen Tweek physically try to hurt someone. At some time, they may even have planned to escape together.

He continued to listen in.

"W-Wouldn't it b-be easier t-to?"

"It would, but a soldier never leaves someone behind."

Tweek chocked on the coffee as he tried to hold in a laugh. "What's so funny?" Christophe growled. Tweek wiped his mouth, "N-Nothing, j-just n-nice to know you s-still c-care."

"I wouldn't come back every month if I didn't. Though I won't have to once you turn 18."

"Y-Yeah b-but th-that's not 't-til August!"

"Will you come with me then or go back to your shitty town?"

"I-I d-don't…"

"Once you're 18, you can't stay here. You might as well come with me and go where you don't have to be afraid to be gay."

The blond tightened his grip on the thermos. Craig was slightly surprised. If he brought up Tweek's sexuality, Tweek would immediately deny it and claim to be heterosexual. When Christophe brings it up, the blond doesn't correct him. The fact bothered Craig for an unknown reason.

Tweek took another gulp of his drink, "C-Can we t-talk about s-something e-else?" The subject was changed to a less touchy. Christophe grabbed Tweek's wrist, "Your arms have more bandages." With a strangled 'agh,' the teen tried pulling his arm away. "Another death?" He was asked. Tweek nodded, "B-But C-Craig's been st-stopping m-me f-from getting w-worse."

Said person held his breath. Christophe observed the bandages, "You mean the one you used to hang out with in elementary." It wasn't a question but he received a nod. He chuckled, "Didn't think he'd be the type to. You didn't clean these that well." Tweek shrugged slightly, "Y-You're one t-to t-talk. A-And I d-don't have th-the t-time."

"You can't just wait for me to clean your scars, they'll get infected."

Craig watched as Christophe took off a few bandages and began disinfecting the wounds with items from his backpack. These two were definitely much closer than normal people would be. It reminded Craig of himself and Thomas. The idea clicked in the brunet's head. Maybe Christophe was why Tweek couldn't leave. It made sense. If Tweek had feelings for Christophe, he could never convince himself to be straight, which was why he stayed at the camp. Though why Tweek continued to meet up with him when he is still attempting to change was a mystery.

Craig slowly backed away from the area. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he swiftly made his way back to the trail. He thought back to what Christophe was saying earlier. 18 was the magic number here as much as anywhere else. But there was no guarantee that Tweek would be ready to face the real world by then. Going back to South Park with his conditions would be suicide, yet Tweek would have nowhere else to go. If Craig remembered correctly, Tweek was born a bit late into the school year which made him a year older than most of the class. So once he turned 18, he'd still be placed back in high school. While they did receive actual school classes here, Tweek would be pushed into an unfamiliar world alone. The thought made his stomach coil unpleasantly.

On the other hand, Tweek could run off with Christophe. They got along, had a good dynamic, hell they may even get together. That last thought, however, didn't sit well with Craig either. He had a feeling Christophe was bad news. Many years ago Tweek had told him that he needed something calm, like a meadow. And Craig was extremely positive that a trigger happy wannabe soldier was anything but calm. Christophe would cause too much of a stir and could endanger Tweek. He didn't want that to happen.

Craig stopped in his tracks. Since when had he cared so much? Tweek was hardly his friend anymore and even annoyed him a good amount of the time. The blond's well being shouldn't be on his mind. Then again, Tweek was the only one remotely close to him in this camp. Since he had no one else to care about, the twitchy teen was where his senses were directed at. He shook his head. It was best not to think about it too much.

Later that day, Craig was doing his scripture analysis. He looked up from the answers he had completely made up when the door opened. Tweek stepped in, "Ah! H-Hey…"

"Hey."

Silence.

"S-Sorry f-for ditching y-you…"

"I thought you were sick."

"R-Right!"

"Did you fake it just to get away from me?"

"N-NO! Jesus I w-wouldn't- ngh- pressure!"

Craig threw his pencil at him, causing Tweek to dodge it and let out a strangled scream. The brunet smirked, "That's what you get." Tweek glared at him. For a moment, Craig was intimidated. He hadn't seen that expression before. At least not on the bundle of nerves that was Tweek. Fortunately, it faded within moments as said teen grabbed his Bible and sat down.

They worked separately for a solid thirty minutes. With nothing more to do, Craig spoke up. "What do you think will happen once we get out?" He asked. Tweek paused his reading, "Wh-What do you m-mean?"

"Once we're 'cured' or whatever. We'll have to leave. What happens then?"

"I g-guess we g-go h-home…g-graduate high sch-school. I m-mean p-people might t-talk…"

"About?"

"W-Well I've b-been gone f-for y-years! A-And y-you're th-the-"

"Gay kid?"

Tweek looked down at his hands. Craig shrugged, "I don't care what people say about me. I got caught and now it's out." The blond took in a sharp breath, "Wh-What about your b-boyfriend?" It took a moment for Craig to answer. Thomas definitely did care about what people thought. If he didn't, he wouldn't have avoided Craig after everything. It took one mistake for him to run away from it all. But if it was in Craig's hands, he'd do anything to get the Turrets boy back in his arms. "I don't know," He finally answered. Tweek froze, "I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't m-mean to m-make you s-sad!" Sad? Craig turned his body to face him, "How did you-"

"Ngh…y-you always s-slump a b-bit wh-when y-you're upset…"

The brunet raised a brow. He then realized he had been slouching more when he thought about Thomas. He sat up straight, "It's fine."

"Y-You sure?"

He nodded, "What about you? Do you plan on getting a girlfriend?"

"I h-have n-no idea! D-Dating s-sounds r-really hard! P-Plus e-everyone in S-South Park knows m-me as a sp-spazz. G-Girls don't l-like that."

"Someone might find it cute."

He saw a tint of pink cover Tweek's cheeks. "D-Doubt it," The blond muttered. Craig Leaned back in his chair, "Then go somewhere outside of South Park." Tweek looked up at him, "WHAT?! I c-can't do th-that! Things a-are different a-anywhere e-else."

"What's wrong with different?"

Tweek bit his lip hard enough to have it bleed. He lift his legs up high enough to hug them against his torso, "P-People w-will think I'm an e-even bigger f-freak." Craig fought back a proud smile. Something about being able to get Tweek to share something he couldn't share with Christophe felt incredible. "I don't think you're a freak," He told him. The smaller of the two whined slightly, "Y-You're just s-saying that."

"I'm not. If it helps, I'll go with you," Craig couldn't believe what he was saying. "W-What a-about school?" Tweek asked.

"Screw it."

"Wh-Where w-would we go?"

"Anywhere."

In a split second, he saw it. The corner of Tweek's lips turned upwards. An awkwardly crooked though fully genuine smile graced his expression. Craig didn't know what to say. He felt his throat constrict when Tweek managed to say something without a single twitch and without stuttering.

"I'd like to go anywhere with you."

And just like that, it was over. Tweek went back to reading. His smile faded. Craig slowly turned around, thinking of only one thing.

He would take Tweek with him anywhere.


	5. One Step Closer

**A/N: Honestly I'm a little disappointed in this chapter since it's fluffier than I intended it to be. Whelp, it means there's more room for angst in the next chapter.**

 **Special thanks to 96bittersweetblackcat, Mia, and Gemini Lazarus. I'm happy to write more for you guys and your reviews give me motivation to keep writing.**

 **TW: Mentions of abuse**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: One Step Closer_

Well this was certainly awkward. Craig knew that they were closer after that day but this wasn't exactly something either of them had come close to doing before. The noriette felt Tweek trembling in his arms, more than usual. "Relax," He tried to whisper to him and earned a squeak. Craig wished he could have just let Tweek go though he couldn't or it would look suspicious. He noticed the camp counselor looking at them strangely before continuing to speak. "You see kids, you need to understand that touching another boy doesn't have to be sexual," The counselor stated, "This exercise is teaching you that." Craig rolled his eyes.

Everyone had known that. Or at least he did. Craig was perfectly capable of having other male friends without being attracted to any of them. However, most campers here may have been warped into thinking they couldn't. Though it seemed that wasn't the case with his friend. Tweek didn't like to be touched in general. Germs freaked him out enough to where he still refused to eat anything unless he was absolutely sure the person who cooked it had washed their hands. If anyone tried to invade his personal bubble, Tweek would instinctively recoil before stepping back. Anyone besides Craig that is. But even Craig could only get so close to the twitchy teen. They only really touched when it was on accident, when Tweek was gripping his shirt, or when Tweek was in the middle of a panic attack and Craig had to hold his arms down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

That was about as much contact as they had. So when they were told to pair up with their buddies and essentially hug, Tweek didn't take it well. Craig had to stop him from running away. The counselor saw the scene, telling them that if they were so opposed to the exercise, it meant they couldn't handle being around men without it turning sexual. Tweek must have been determined to prove himself because at that, he stayed put. He looked up at Craig, "C-Can I j-just l-like- gah! D-don't r-really want t-t-to l-look a-at you when w-we-" Craig felt slightly insulted by that. He nodded, "Turn around." Tweek did as told. The younger teen placed is arms around his roommate.

It wasn't as if they were pressed against each other. In fact there was still some space between them but it had just been awkward. It didn't help that Tweek looked ready to take off. Craig was almost certain that in a different circumstance they would have naturally done this as a regular friendly gesture. Though there was only one person that he knew was allowed to actually touch Tweek this way. That was Christophe. Just thinking about the French boy made an unpleasant feeling crawl under Craig's skin. While he and Tweek had become more attached, it was extremely obvious that Craig wasn't the person who Tweek trusted most of all. Which had been complete bull considering he had been Tweek's friend from elementary to the end of middle school while Christophe had only been around for a few years and-

Another squeak made him lose his train of thought. He looked down to realize he had tightened his hold around the trembling blond. Craig immediately let him go. "Craig Tucker!" The counselor exclaimed, "Follow me to see the reverend!" Shit. From the looks he was receiving, it meant nothing good. Tweek's eyes went wide in fear, "W-Wait! It w-wasn't h-his f-fault!" The counselor turned to him, "What do you mean?" Craig watched as Tweek tried to come up with an excuse. He had to stop himself from batting the spaz's hand when he saw him start to scratch his arm. "Ngh! I-I…oh god…I h-had bad th-thoughts a-and th-that's wh-why I- argh! M-made a noise!" Tweek all but shouted.

Apparently that had been more than enough to convince the counselor. "Tweek, you were doing so well," He shook his head, "Follow me. Craig, I'll have someone talk with you shortly." Craig was about to intervene when he saw his friend give him a look. He couldn't find the strength to deny those pleading hazel eyes. All he could really do was hope for the best. Even so, he felt guilt settle in his stomach when Tweek walked away with the counselor.

Craig had been taken to talk about what had happened. "We're very sorry on your stabilibuddy's actions," A nun told him. He flipped her off. "I know you must be upset about what he did." Craig wanted to tell her that he hadn't done anything. "But he is facing the consequences now." What the hell was that supposed to mean?! The teen rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it was an accident."

"You're very forgiving. The Lord must have blessed you with kindness."

She wouldn't be saying that if she knew what he was thinking right. "If you'd like, we could move you to a different room," She offered. "No thanks," He deadpanned, "I'm pretty sure it won't happen again." He was let go after that.

Craig kicked at the ground as he made his way around the camp for the fifth time. He hadn't seen Tweek at all. What could they be doing to him? He shouldn't have let him take the blame. Nothing even happened! All he had done was hug him just a little closer. It hadn't even been a conscious move. He placed all fault on that stupid Frenchy. If he hadn't shown up, Craig wouldn't have let his thoughts slip into…whatever _that_ had been. He would have to apologize to Tweek but also thank him. He didn't think Tweek had it in him. Was it bad that he somewhat enjoyed seeing the blond stand up for him? Probably.

"C-Craig!" A small voice called out. He turned around to see the shivering teen scurrying towards him. Tweek looked up at him, "J-Jesus I-I've been l-looking for you!" He could say the same. "A-About what h-happened…a-are you o-okay?"

"…What?"

"Y-You just l-looked m-mad! W-Was it something I d-did?! I'm sorry I-"

"Tweek. Shut up."

The older of the two strangled a breath. Craig stepped closer to him. He honestly couldn't believe it. He had been the one to screw up unintentionally, got caught by the counselor, let his only friend here take the fault, but Tweek was asking if he was okay. Either Tweek was a complete idiot or one of the nicest people on the planet. "You're…really fucking stupid," He told him. Tweek's eye twitched, "H-Hey! F-Fuck you!" Craig flipped him off. The blond crossed his arms and sent him the best glare he could manage. A smirk made its way to Craig's lips. That was until he noticed the red marks on Tweek's hands. "What's that?"

Tweek saw his gaze, wincing before he hid his hands, "N-Nothing!" Craig reached for him and Tweek stepped back. That was new. "Let me see," He demanded before grabbing his wrists. The blond yelped and began to fight back. Similar to what he would do during a terrible panic attack. Craig grunted when one of Tweek's legs kicked his stomach. That would definitely bruise later. "L-Let go of m-me! Y-You sh-shouldn't b-be- Ack! S-Stop!" The blond hissed. Craig pushed him against one of the trees, "Calm. Down." Tweek closed his eyes and shook his head. "Look at me and tell me what they did."

They remained like this until the shorter teen found the courage to meet Craig's stare. Slowly, Tweek's breathing began to stabilize itself, his spasms relaxing to a nervous tremble. Craig silently hoped no one would find them or things could instantly turn worse. "Th-They...gah…t-told me I w-was w-wrong for th-thinking about y-you that w-way," He confessed. "But you don't."

"I kn-know that! Th-They d-don't."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I-It's f-fine! N-Not the f-first time I've t-taken blame. Plus you d-didn't mean t-to."

The noriette narrowed his eyes. Who else had Tweek covered for in the past? He shook his head; there were bigger things to worry about. He let go of his wrist and allowed their hands to gently touch. He turned his friend's hands so he could see the palm. A bright red line lay across it, the edges turning a deep purple. "What else did they do?" He heard Tweek let out a shaky breath. Said boy bit his lip, "They t-told met-to h-hold out m-my hands. I h-had to s-say a script-ture. I-If I s-sad it w-wrong th-they h-hit my hands w-with a ruler."

"They _what?!_ "

Tweek flinched at the sudden increase of volume in his voice. Craig gripped his hands, "They can't do that! Isn't this some sort of abuse?!" Tweek tried pulling his hand away, "I d-don't- It's j-just n-normal!"

"No it isn't!" He didn't want to believe what he was saying. They tried correlating pain with homosexuality. No wonder the older teen looked scared earlier. He let his hand go hesitantly, stepping back. Blue stared at hazel. "You know all they teach you here is a lie."

"I-I know. Y-You know I d-don't h-hate g-gays."

Craig nodded, "But don't let them make you change that."

"I c-couldn't! M-my best f-friend is a-and I wouldn't th-think about h-him badly."

Best friend? Craig connected the term to Christophe. Son of a bitch. "That's…great," He forced himself to say. Tweek looked down at the dirt road. "We should fix your hands." With a nod, they went to their room.

The basket near their bed was filled with band aids. "Where do you keep getting these?" Craig asked as he helped place new ones on Tweek's arms. "M-My friend s-sends them to m-me," Tweek replied with a small voice. He had remembered hearing that getting mail was allowed but he knew this 'friend' wasn't someone from South Park. "Oh," He carefully covered a scar. He glanced at the makeshift ice packs that Tweek held in his hands. The blond gave him a grateful smile. Craig nearly stopped what he was doing, looking away quickly as he placed another bandage, "What?"

"Th-Thanks f-for doing this for m-me."

"You got hit with a ruler and ruined your straight streak for me. This is literally the least I could do," He shrugged. Tweek continued to smile, "Still, th-thank you…straight streak?" The noriette gave him gave him a small shove, "I didn't know what else to call it."

"I-It won't m-matter in m-months since I-I'll be 18. Th-then I'll h-have to go…"

"I thought you wanted to be straight."

"I do- I-I a-am!" Right. Tweek threw the ice packs away then sighed, "I m-mean…It would b-be n-nice if o-others th-thought I w-was." Craig let their fingertips brush together as he finished his work. "So you aren't?" He asked. Tweek brought a hand up to his hair, "Ack! I'm- I- Jesus!" His pale face became tinted pink. "Toomuchpressure!" He pulled at his hair. Craig grabbed the older teen's cold hand, "Stop." He heard Tweek whimper as he tried to snatch his hand back. It was a bit adorable. "You know it's okay if you aren't," He told him. "I a-already t-told you _I_ c-can't be! Argh!"

"You don't have to be out."

"P-People m-might find o-out!"

"So you rather lie to yourself?" He felt a small squeeze on his hand. "J-Just- It w-would make it e-easier if I c-could be..." Tweek muttered. Craig brought him a little closer, "Nothing is easy anywhere. If you want to stay closeted, okay. I don't care. But if you want to come out, I'll be there," He carefully laced their fingers together, "You won't go through it alone. And if South Park doesn't want us, we go anywhere that will." Tweek stopped trembling. Gulping, he let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Y-You'll r-really have to f-fake being st-straight if you w-want to get o-out of h-here with m-me." The taller of the two smirked, "I managed in the real world. For the most part. I can do it here."

"I-I can c-cover f-for you just in c-case."

"One, you say that like I'm fucking all the guys here. Two, I'm not letting you get hurt again for me."

Craig felt his stomach flip as Tweek let out something close to a giggle. "H-Hey man, I d-don't know wh-what y-you do when I-I'm g-gone," The blond squeezed his hand again. Craig flipped him off, "I'm not a slut."

"S-Stop sl-slut shaming."

"Who's shaming? I'm saying I'm not one."

Following another laugh, Tweek looked him in the eyes, "Th-thanks for n-not l-letting me g-get hurt."

"What are friends for?"

The two continued to talk until it was time for bed. Or at least until Craig decided he couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. Tweek didn't twitch during that time. He only began once they parted, once their hands let go.


	6. Two Steps Back

**A/N: Oh btw Peruvian Craig is a thing in this, just thought I'd let you know.**

 **Special thanks to kk22, OtakuGoCrazy, Gemini Lazarus, and Mia! You guys really help me keep writing. I'm in a stressful spot in life right now and seeing your support means so much to me. I'll keep writing for you!**

 **TW: Self harm, mentions of abuse, offensive references to God**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Two Steps Back_

"Turn to the book of Matthew," Reverend Noah instructed. Craig huffed as he flipped through the pages, having trouble doing so with one hand. He looked over at his jittery friend who seemed to be having the same problem. He felt Tweek's hand leave his own in order to keep the bible open. Craig wiped his hand on his pants to clean off the sweat. Sometimes they held hands a little too long these days. Not that either actually minded.

It had begun as something rather small. Tweek would start scratching at his skin and Craig held his hand to make him stop. It would be brief touch that ended as soon as it began, but also allowed the blond to feel secure enough to calm down. No one noticed or if they did, they said nothing of it. Then when they would do homework together, their hands would find their way towards each other. On their nights when both refused to sleep at curfew, depending, they'd lace their fingers together until Craig decided to go to bed. Then it turned to a form of comfort.

Tweek's panic attacks were becoming more frequent for a reason unknown to Craig. So the taller teen would grab his hands and run his thumb over Tweek's knuckles before practically ordering him to calm down. It was a strange tactic but an effective one. On days where the lessons, counselors, and reverends agitated Craig to what seemed to be no end, Tweek would give Craig's hand a reassuring squeeze to signify that it would pass. After that the action became normal for the two of them.

They never held hands in public though, too much of a risk. Even if to them it meant nothing these homophobic excuses for holy humans would read too far into it. The last thing Craig wanted was to be punished or separated from the one person here who didn't get on his nerves. In private or at least when they could hide it well enough, their hands linked together on their own. Much like they had a few minutes ago. During class, they made sure to arrive late enough to where the available seats were those in the back. The more people in front of them, the better. Under their desks, their hands met and due to the convenience of Tweek being left-handed, it made things easier. The only real downsides were when they needed both hands or when they stayed together too long and their palms became sweaty. Craig would have thought the sweat would have disgusted the germophobe but he looked perfectly fine. It was slightly nice to know they were close enough to where his touch didn't scare away Tweek.

The noirette parted his lips to whisper a question to his roommate when there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked towards it. A counselor walked in, "Sorry to interrupt! I'm looking for a…" She read the paper in her hand, "Craig Tucker? He needs to go to the office." A few people turned their heads to the described teen. Craig flipped them off before standing up. He caught the panicked looked from Tweek. He shrugged, his usually bored eyes gave the message 'I'll be fine' as he walked out.

Craig followed the counselor to the office. He doubted he was in any trouble. He only hoped this would be quick before the blond had another attack from thinking the worst. "And he's been making progress, I'd say he should be fine and ready to go by the next semester," He heard someone say. "I'm so glad," A familiar voice sighed, "I was worried that he'd never change."

"Mom?"

The two adults turned their gaze to him. Craig looked between the two, "What are you doing here?" His mother stood up, "I have to take you into town for a bit." What? The reverend cleared his throat, "Due to your medical conditions, your parents have the right to take you to town every 4-6 weeks."

"For your braces, sweetie. We have to get them tightened," His mother explained. Craig felt the usual metallic taste in his mouth grow stronger at the mention of them. He crossed his arms, "How long will we be there?"

"I'm not sure but it won't be for too long."

Craig immediately thought back to Tweek. Something told him that he wouldn't be allowed to say a fast bye and the tweeker might not take a sudden disappearance well. He supposed he could explain it later. Tweek wouldn't do anything stupid, right? Right. The teen huffed, "Fine, whatever." His mother gave him a forced smile, "We should go, your appointment is in half an hour." He gave her the famous Tucker gesture which she returned without hesitation. At least something showed they still had a bond of some sort.

* * *

It was odd going back to the town. It made his stomach churn with anxiety. How sad is it that his so called home caused him to be sick while his place of solace was a gay away camp? It was most likely due to the fact that at least in New Grace, someone actually cared about him. South Park had nothing for him anymore. He watched the buildings pass by as they drove, stopping at the orthodontist's office. Craig grumbled to himself as he stepped out the car.

Simply walking in the building felt like an event. Some people walking must have seen him because they stopped and stared. Go figure that in this small town, everyone knew what happened to him. He pulled his chullo hat down to cover his eyes. This way he wouldn't have to see them. He sat down as his mother talked to the dental assistant and filled out paperwork. While waiting, someone else walked in to the office. Craig lifted his hat up slightly when he heard a gasp. He spotted who was once his best friend gaping at him. "Dude…" Clyde muttered.

Craig rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore him. He felt a wave of agitation flood through him and silently wished Tweek had been there to get him to relax. Clyde walked over, "It really is…man, it's been like forever!"

"Clyde, keep your voice down," The chubby athlete's father said. Craig looked up at Clyde, "I thought you had a car." Clyde rubbed the back of his neck, "I wouldn't come here on my own will."

"Aren't you a little old to be scared of the dentist?"

"…No…"

Craig smirked at him but said nothing more. Clyde sat down next to him, "How've you been?" The noirette shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"Are you back for good?"

"Nope," He popped the 'p,' "I'm here for my braces." Clyde nodded in understanding. The only sound for a moment was the TV that played some sort of news. That is until the brunette decided to mutter out, "I'm sorry about what happened." Craig stared blankly, letting him continue. "It's not like we wanted to ditch you but-"

"But you did."

"I…know. We were just-"

"Scared to be seen with a fag. I get it."

"It was sudden, okay? We didn't know you swung that way…" He kept his voice low. "Would you have been my friends if I told you?" Craig blankly asked. Clyde took a moment to answer which made Craig's annoyance grow. "It would've been weird but we would've gotten used to it. We could've helped but it was shocking."

"That doesn't mean you can abandon me. But I can't blame you, I would've done the same," In this screwed up town, it was a way to survive. The brunette looked down. Craig punched his arm, "If you start crying I'll hit you harder." Clyde rubbed the attacked area before grinning, "Still the same Tucker."

"It hasn't been that long."

"True…by the way, your um…well Thomas has missed you."

The wind was practically knocked out of Craig's lungs. Thomas was still in the town? "How is he?" Craig asked instantly. Clyde shrugged, "Don't really talk to him all that much. He asks us if we've heard from you a lot." The fact made his heart jump in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, he still had a chance with him once he returned. "Have people been…"

"Beating him up? Yeah, it's mostly Cartman and Trent Boyett."

Of course it was those two. Assholes. Craig clenched his fists. When he gets a hold of them, they're going to wish they'd never even _looked_ at Thomas. Clyde patted his back, "Dude, calm down." Calm down?! His boyfriend- ex- whatever; was in the midst of facing harassment all on his own! Craig should be there for him! Just when he was about to blow a gasket, he was called in for the dentist. Craig reluctantly went ahead, still fuming from what he had just learned.

* * *

The drive back was much worse. He shouldn't be at this camp. He should be in South Park kicking the shit out of the people who dared touch Thomas. He'd just have to get out of this place as soon as possible. He heard something about being released by the next school semester. Senior year. But maybe he could find a way to leave earlier than that. It shouldn't be that hard. After all, he was already fooling the staff into thinking he was getting 'cured.'

Once on camp grounds, he gave his mother a goodbye. Craig seethed in rage, practically stomping his way to the dormitory. He slammed the door behind him and heard a yelp. His eyes scanned the room to find Tweek studying. "J-JESUS! Wh-Where have y-you b-been?!" The blond came up to him in an inhuman speed, "W-Were you in t-trouble? D-Did th-they h-hit you? Gah! Wh-Why are y-you looking a-at me like th-that?! Oh god!" Craig pushed past him. He didn't need to deal with Tweek's paranoia right now. There were more important things to do.

"C-Craig-"

"What?!" Craig snapped at him. Tweek flinched and fiddled with his fingers. He approached him cautiously, "Wh-What h-happened?" The younger teen's already narrowed eyes shot him an icy glare. "Nothing. Now shut the hell up," He answered in a tone that made the blond shake even more. However, that didn't seem to discourage him. Tweek reached out and grabbed his hands, giving them a tight squeeze, "Y-You c-can tell m-me." The gesture made his anger minimize by the slightest bit. Unfortunately, the subject was enough to make it flare again.

"You want to know what?! Thomas is still getting abused in that god dammed town! He's taking a beating because I was a fucking idiot and got us caught!" His volume caused another flinch. "I-It's n-not your f-fault-"

"Like hell it isn't! And I can't fix it either!"

"W-When y-you get- ngh! o-out –you-"

"I might not get out on time!"

"C-Craig l-listen t-to-"

"I'm not going to listen to your stupid stuttering advice!" Craig shouted, "He could be beaten to death while I'm stuck here! I'm stuck in this shitty camp that's filled with nothing but useless idiots who can't do anything!"

At that, he felt Tweek's hands slip away from his own. The blond stared at him with sad brown eyes. Craig suddenly realized what he had said. Rage subsided with regret. "Wait…Tweek, I didn't mean it like that," he tried to explain. Tweek shook his head then walked back to the table. His attention reverted back to the bible he had been reading earlier. The noirette spotted how Tweek started scratching at the palm of his hands, nails slightly picking at the skin. He would have said something but knew it would make the situation worse.

Instead of saying anything, Craig only took out the box of band-aids and placed them next to Tweek. He resisted the urge to grab him. To make him stop his incessant actions. It would mean new scars. But it wasn't the time for that anymore. Even if he could see Tweek's hands become slightly red from the skin being peeled off, the blood slide out from the crevice, he couldn't do anything about it. Touching him could cause a full blown panic attack. Craig wouldn't be able to stand it if he caused it.

He decided to do his own work instead. Reading the passages he was assigned with reluctance. Some God there was. For someone who wanted everyone to have a peaceful life, he/she/they seemed to really love fucking him over. He'd have to find some way to apologize to Tweek. For the past month and a half, he was the only one to really managed to make some sense in this entire place. They would be each other's form of support. That couldn't have been ruined by one mistake. He needed Tweek in order to stay sane in this place.

Craig glanced at his hands and noticed how empty they now felt.


	7. I Need You

**A/N: Well this took me an entire week to write. It's a very important chapter that I hope you enjoy! You guys were really supportive and loved the last chapter.**

 **Special thanks to superspectacular, egg, 96bittersweetblackcat, and Gemini Lazarus!**

 **This one's for y'all.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: I Need You_

This had to be some sick form of torture. Two weeks, two entire weeks had passed since his outburst. Craig tried to apologize multiple times and Tweek wouldn't hear any of it. Tweek ignored him constantly. During class, he sat as far away from him as possible. During activities, he would assure the counselor that he could do them on his own, which he couldn't. If they absolutely had to work together, Tweek wouldn't so much as glance at him. In their room, the silent treatment was given to him. It was becoming the most aggravating time of his existence.

He had grown accustomed to Tweek being around that this felt wrong. He missed the long midnight talks, the way Tweek would purposefully make his voice nasally in order to mock him, how he would stutter purposefully just to mock him back, how Tweek had the uncanny ability to relieve him of stress, his awkward smile that managed to make the day just a bit more bearable. Craig missed everything. Now he was a ticking time-bomb of frustration. Without someone to keep him in check, Craig's attitude towards others worsened. He stopped studying, spat irritated responses at anyone who tried to speak to him. He was lucky that he hadn't been called to the office yet. What made it worse was that Craig knew Tweek had been taking it just as badly.

He noticed the constant scratching, the increase in tics, hair pulling, lip biting, new scars, more bandages, but most of all, the anxiety attacks. Craig found it near impossible to sleep with the blond's rambles and he felt sick when he realized that now his roommate had begun to cry. Tweek wasn't loud, but Craig could hear it. He could hear when Tweek buried his face into his pillow to muffle his already soft whimpers. It made him sick. He wanted to go down and grab him, make up for it, take everything back, force Tweek to calm down like he used to. Now if he even went near him, the smaller teen would completely lose it.

However, he couldn't stand by and do nothing anymore. It was becoming too much. He had to put a stop to this stupidity weather the other wanted it or not. He only needed to find the right time.

Craig watched as Tweek as he pulled back the bow string. This had been one of the blond's favorite activities, not that it was surprising. Back as kids, Tweek's barbarian persona was a master at archery, even if it was a cheap plastic toy. Now, he was incredible at the actual sport. Archery bow in his dominant hand, stance at an angle, arms raised, focus on nothing but the target in front of him. He relaxed his fingers, letting the arrow go. Bull's-eye. Craig felt shivers roll down his spine. Seeing Tweek so calm and determined was oddly pleasing.

What was best is that this way, Tweek may be willing to listen to reason. The brunet took in a deep breath before approaching him. He tapped his shoulder which made the blond jump. Tweek lowered his bow, turning his head to face Craig. "We need to talk," Craig mentally kicked himself on how blunt he was. Tweek began to twitch again. He shook his head rapidly, "L-leave m-me al-lone." At least this had been a step forward. He hadn't heard the blond talk to him in a while. "I've done that for days. You can't ignore me forever."

"Argh! I c-can t-try."

"Tweek, you're acting like a kid."

"J-Just g-go away…" Tweek picked up another arrow. Craig took a few steps back, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"I thought y-you d-didn't w-want to b-be near a st-stuttering i-idiot."

"Well now I do," He said before thinking, "Wait. Fuck-"

The arrow was let go, completely missing the target. Tweek threw the bow down before walking away. If it was possible to drop kick oneself, Craig would have. He knew he wasn't the most compassionate person in the world but that was simply terrible. He made the situation all the worse. Watching the tweeker become smaller as the distance between them grew created a sense of abandonment. The same kind he felt when his so called friends in South Park avoided him. There was no way he would let that happen again. Not having Tweek around anymore would simply be wrong.

Craig followed Tweek to class. As usual, the older teen sat at the very front of the room. He knew the spot made the brunet uncomfortable. It was where the reverend could watch your every move and where the statues of saints seemed to stare into you. While none of this would have bothered Craig in the beginning, it certainly had now. The way his skin crawled when his eyes landed on a statue was hard to ignore. They appeared to be judging him, read his thoughts, know what he's done and will do. He hesitated momentarily.

A camper passed by him and attempted to sit down by asking Tweek if the seat was taken. Craig all but slammed his bible down on the desk. "Find somewhere else," He ordered in a tone he hardly recognized. The camper jerked back before scurrying away. Tweek gaped at him as if to ask what the hell that was about. Craig took the seat without a word. He noticed his roommate scoot away slightly as the class started.

He didn't pay much attention, not that he ever did. If he wanted to hear about how he'll burn in Hell, he would have spent time around Father Maxi. It was also difficult to concentrate on anything when Saint Joseph was looking into your soul. Craig sighed silently then side glanced Tweek. Even from that little motion he could tell what the blond was doing. His fingers tapped on the desk repeatedly and his leg shook under the desk. Tweek's grip on his pencil was tighter than normal.

The reverend turned around to write something on the board. Craig reached over, almost instinctively, and brushed his hand over Tweek's. Unlike all other times, Tweek made a sound similar to a screech. Craig pulled away just in time. The reverend looked at the shaking teen, "What's wrong?" This was it. Tweek was going to rat him out.

"N-Nothing! J-just…gah! N-nothing…"

Relief swept over Craig. Perhaps Tweek didn't dislike him as much as he thought. He heard a few others laughing quietly. Someone mimicked the stutter and Craig turned around, sending a death glare that silenced everyone. The reverend snapped his fingers, "Children, it's inappropriate to mistreat your fellow human." Hypocrite. "Tweek if you need to step out for a few minutes, feel free to," He said before returning to the lesson. Craig mouthed a thank you to Tweek who only scratched at his hand.

They walked together to the mess hall. Or more like Craig trailed a few steps behind Tweek, trying to catch up with the surprisingly fast blond. Tweek suddenly stopped and turned on his heel. The taller of the two nearly crashing into him. "Wh-What d-do you w-want?" Tweek crossed his arms. "To talk. That's all I've been saying."

"There's n-nothing t-to t-talk a-about."

"Yes there is. If you would just listen to me-"

"I d-don't want t-to listen t-to y-your st-stupid a-apology."

Okay. He deserved that. But he'd be dammed if it didn't sting. Craig bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something he would regret. "Look, if you wanted to be away from me that badly, you could've told reverend that I tried to hold your hand," He reasoned. Tweek looked away, "Ngh…I-I…I d-didn't w-want you to g-get in trouble…"

"It would have given you time away from me."

"I kn-know! B-but…but…argh, pressure!"

"There wouldn't be any pressure if you only trusted me."

Tweek narrowed his eyes at him, "Y-You y-yelled at m-me!"

"I know but-"

"You s-said my st-stuttering w-was stupid!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"L-Like I c-can cont-t-trol it! Like I d-don't know th-that i-it's an-nnoying!" The exclamation caused a few campers to stop and stare at them. Craig grimaced when he noticed. They shouldn't be attracting any attention. "Tweek, calm down-"

"Y-you called me u-useless!" Tweek began to tear up. Craig began to panic. This was something he hated. Hearing him cry was one thing but seeing it was a territory he didn't want to cross. He had never been a fan of seeing people cry, not that he knew anyone who did. The only reason he ever threatened to hit Clyde when he was near tears was to make him stop before it happened. If that didn't work, he would stand up and leave before the water works began.

Tweek was a different situation. Yes, any other person crying made him uncomfortable but this was much worse. It made him feel as if a stone settled in his stomach, as if he made a deadly mistake. Craig's chest tightened as a few tears rolled down Tweek's face. He reached out to try comforting him but his hand was slapped away. "DON'T _T-TOUCH_ ME!" Tweek shouted loud enough that Craig was sure anyone within a five mile radius could have heard. The blond ran off, leaving him there with everyone staring.

What seemed like hours passed when Craig was approached by a counselor. She spoke to him in a serious tone, "Head to the office young man. Reverend Noah needs to see you."

The walk had been much worse than the last. This time he knew they had something to pin against him. They may tell his parents. He could be kept here longer. Though that didn't compare to what just happened. Tweek was crying because of him. Tweek rejected him. That was never supposed to be possible. Just a few weeks ago they were close friends. Why was it that whenever Craig made one slip, he'd end up ruining things? He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Maybe God really was punishing him for being gay. That sick bastard.

Craig walked into the office. Reverend Noah told him to take a seat. Not wanting to make the situation worse, he sat down. "I've been told you and Tweek had a fall out," He began, "Now if this had been violent, a different consequence would have to be faced. However, I was told you attempted to…touch your roommate." Craig flipped him off. "You had been doing very well until recently. Has something started with you and Tweek to have caused this? Something unholy?" His accusing stare made the hairs on the back of the brunet's neck stand on end. "No," He answered.

"I've noticed a change in Tweek as well. His outburst last month during an exercise was when you were near him."

Ah, yes. The forced hugging incident. Craig could never forget that. The reverend continued, "Now normally Tweek is slightly rowdy. He causes a few problems here and there due to his attention deficit disorder," He must have heard that from Tweek's parents, "but he does follow a good Catholic path." Craig wanted to intervene. This so called path was causing the blond more trouble than help. Was this man blind or just ignoring the fact that Tweek couldn't sit still or the fact that he had bandages and scars covering his arms?

"I haven't seen him act this way in over a year. I can't help but feel you may have something to do with it. If there is something going on between the two of you, it must stop. We will separate you if we must."

The adolescent sucked in a breathe. No he couldn't let that happen. He spoke up, "There is absolutely nothing with me and him. One, that's fucking gay," the irony, "Two, I was just trying to make him stop crying. If you see someone cry, you either walk away or get them to stop. That's it. He doesn't like anyone touching him anyways so he saw me get closer and freaked out. That's not my fault." The reverend studied. There was a brief silence. "I suppose you do have a point," Craig relaxed, "but just to make sure you will not try anything, I'm afraid you'll need a sort of rubber band therapy." His mind instantly recalled Tweek's bruised hands.

"Yeah that's not happening."

"If you do not, we will call your parents."

"Good! I'll tell them you're abusing me!"

"They know very well about how we take care of those who refuse to cooperate."

Because that made it so much better. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. Craig touched his own jaw as he thought back to the day he was caught. His father's fist colliding with his face, pummeling him until he bled. His mother standing there without a single attempt to stop him. "Fine," He muttered. The reverend took out a ruler from one of the drawers in his desk. "Place your hands outwards with your palms up. I'd like for you to repeat Romans 1:26 through 28. With every pause or mistake, I will strike your hands." Craig thought back to all the readings he had done. He was screwed.

"For this reason God gave them over to…"

 _Thwack._

"Again."

"Degrading-"

 _Thwack._

"From the beginning, young man."

"For this reason," Craig growled, "God gave them over to degrading passions; for their women exchanged…um…"

By the time he had managed to say it correctly, his palms had burned. He couldn't even move his fingers without hissing in pain. He could only imagine just how much worse Tweek had it with his stuttering. Speaking of him, where was that anxious boy? Craig had gone to their room but found no one. He searched the camp, nothing. It wasn't until he heard a tweet that he had a vague idea.

Craig followed the sound until it suddenly stopped. Tweek must have arrived already. The brunet became agitated as he was left to find the open field on his own. The thought of Tweek with Christophe alone pushed him to move faster. With luck, he managed to make it. Though what he saw was less than enjoyable.

There the pair was sitting down on the grass. Christophe had an expression that mixed concern and anger. Tweek had his hands covering his face as he trembled. "I-I w-was only t-trying to h-help…I d-didn't know i-it was th-that bad," He cried. Unlike when they were in the room, Tweek didn't hold back his wails of anguish. "H-He's r-right! I c-can't do a-anything! M-My parents d-didn't l-like that I c-couldn't be what th-they wanted, C-Craig d-doesn't e-even want my a-advice…I'm s-so useless!" He sobbed out and wiped his nose from the unwanted mucus. Craig sensed that rock in his stomach again. He didn't know he had hurt him this much. Tweek presented himself as mad around him, not whatever this mess was. Craig bit his lip hard enough to draw blood at the scene before him.

"You aren't useless," Christophe said sternly as Tweek cried. He cupped the blond's face in his hands, using his thumbs to brush the tears away. His tone softened a bit, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have escaped from here." Tweek whimpered before burying his face in his chest, gripping at his shirt. Christophe placed one arm around the trembling teen and ran his fingers through the wild strands of hair, "You're worth more than anyone gives you credit for."

"I-I am?"

"Yes. You helped me find a way out of here, you took all attention away from me so no one would suspect a thing, you made a cover story for me. You have one of the worst cases of anxiety I've ever seen and you still manage to stay alive. You still put others before yourself. If you were as worthless as you said, I wouldn't come back here every month just to see you."

Tweek lift his head up slightly to look at the French boy, "Th-Thank you Christophe." Craig's eyes practically bulged out of his skull when he saw Christophe lean in. He dug his fingers into the wood of the tree he was hiding behind. The mercenary stopped himself, "Why don't you come with me?"

"H-Huh?"

"Get out of here. You don't like it. You hurt yourself because of this hell hole, your false savior isn't helping, and now this idiotic roommate is making you cry. If you escape with me, it will all end," He offered. Tweek was quiet for a moment. Craig shook his head involuntarily. He couldn't say yes. If Tweek left, what would he do? They'd part before fixing what was wrong between them. That couldn't happen. "Argh…I-I d-don't know. I c-can't j-just l-leave! Wh-What if they c-call my parents?! O-Or they come l-looking for me?! Jesus!"

"I understand. You can think about it. My offer will always stand."

Tweek smiled before hugging him, "Th-Thank you. I-I'll th-think about it. I p-promise."

Craig left the clearing. This couldn't be happening. Tweek would never really consider going with him, right? Going with Christophe would mean having concerned parents chasing after him. They'd be on the run. Craig knew that Tweek wouldn't be able to handle that. Then again, Tweek and Christophe were unusually close. The brunet glared at the gravel under his feet. What made that smoker so special anyways? He showed up once a month, plenty of time for Tweek to have harmed himself beyond repair. Meanwhile, there Craig was every day. But if Christophe used to be a camper here as well, that meant at some point, he was the one Tweek relied on. That would explain how comfortable the blond was around him.

Craig hadn't realized that during these thoughts, he managed to make it back to the dorms. He slammed the door shut behind him. This was completely stupid. He shouldn't care what Tweek did. He shouldn't care if he was forgiven or not. Craig sat down on Tweek's bed. However, he did. He cared about what would happen with that twitchy, stubborn, short teen. His roommate. His only friend. Fuck he sounded like a girl. He couldn't let him leave.

The door opened and in stepped the subject of his thoughts. Tweek closed the door, "Wh-What are you d-doing?" Craig wanted to answer him but was incapable of finding the words. The older of the two crossed the room to him, "G-Get off m-my b-bed."

"It's not as if you need it." Yes, keep using smart come backs. That would work. Tweek frowned and opened his mouth, "Y-You're s-such a-" He paused then leaned down, "A-Are you…?" Craig's hand shot up to touch his cheek. No tears. But his somewhat blurry vision hinted that he was close to them. "What about you? Your eyes are red," He pointed at the puffiness in the blond's eyes. Tweek rubbed his eyes, "Th-That's n-none of your b-business."

It was. When he was the cause of it, it definitely was. Craig moved his arms then rest his bruised hands on Tweek's hips, "Stop avoiding me." Tweek yelped, squirming to get away only to be gripped tighter. "You're going to listen and if you don't forgive me, fine, but you're going to listen," Craig held him still. The blond gulped but didn't refuse. He took that as a sign to start, "I'm sorry. I'm going through some shit that I don't know how to handle and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have. I'm not good at this…emotion thing. I attack whatever is most convenient to me. I shouldn't have done that to you." Tweek whined slightly. It was most likely due to the convenient part. "I didn't mean what I said about you. You've helped me a lot more than you think. I would have gone insane in here if it weren't for you," He was lucky he was already sitting down because his knees felt weak.

Craig noticed Tweek had leaned in slightly. He rest his head against his shoulder, "My parents hate me and my friends ditched me. Sure Clyde said he'd get used to me being gay but I doubt it. You're all I have. I need you…" He heard Tweek gasp lightly. Pale arms wrapped around his shoulder and soft hands pet his hair. "I-I'm sorry I i-ignored y-you," Tweek whispered. He shook his head, "Don't apologize. It was my fault."

"N-no I underst-stand…oh god! I-I g-got you in t-trouble d-didn't I?! Christ!" Tweek reached down and grasped Craig's wrists. He pulled his hands away then looked at his palms. "Tweek, it's fine-"

"No i-it isn't! W-We have t-to g-get i-ice or something! Y-You sh-should've s-said-"

Craig interrupted him by bringing him back in his arms, "It's fine. Calm down. I've dealt with worse." He felt him freeze. "I-If you s-say so…" Tweek returned the embrace, "I d-don't like s-seeing you h-hurt…"

"I'll try not to let it happen again if you don't ignore me again."

"D-Deal!"

Craig brought him closer until Tweek had to practically sit on his lap. He allowed himself to smile at him. Tweek's cheeks turned a pinkish hue and his twitching slowed. Craig chuckled, "You won't ever leave, will you? Even when we're out of here?" He had to make sure. The conversation with Christophe was still fresh in his mind. Tweek shook his head, "N-Nope," he popped 'p' like he had heard Craig do so many times, "W-We said w-we'd g-go anywhere _t-together_."

"True," He rest his head on Tweek's shoulder. They remained together this way for a moment. "C-Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I…ah…I need you too."

They kissed. Okay, no they hadn't. But Craig had been extremely tempted to do so. Tweek was so close and the moment seemed perfect. He couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He didn't know why he wanted to do so, yet he wouldn't deny it. Instead, he closed his eyes and enjoyed what was happening.

When his eyes opened, it was morning. Craig blinked to focus on the bottom of his bunk. He glanced down to see he was in a rather awkward position. His legs hung off the side of the bed and his back was in an odd angle. The strangest part was the warmth and weight on him. He turned his head slightly only to find it become buried in a mess of blond. He shifted to find Tweek lay sprawled on top of him. Sleeping. Tweek was actually sleeping. The apocalypse must have been happening. Craig observed his face. The nervous expression was replaced with one of tranquility. His small round nose twitched lightly in a way that reminded Craig of a guinea pig. He trailed down to look at his lips. Parted ever so slightly. Top lip noticeably thinner than the bottom lip, a cupid's bow shaping them.

Craig felt blood rush to his face as the temptation to kiss Tweek returned.


	8. The Lake

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. My finals are coming up along with graduation. I have to be an adult soon. Ew. But thank you all for being patient!**

 **Special thanks to OtakuGoCrazy, Gemini Lazarus, 96bittersweetblackcat, and Jacksinabox! I wish I could have updated sooner for you,**

 **Please leave more reviews! They motivate me to work faster!**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: The Lake_

The following weeks were uneventful at best. Things went back to normal for the two, a small routine falling between them. Craig was only glad that Tweek trusted him again. The fact that they were closer now didn't hurt either. It usually came in handy in unusual circumstances. Much like what was happening right now. The two stood in their room while watching a counselor search their room. There wasn't an explanation that they were given, but the look Tweek was giving him said he knew why this was happening. However, Tweek's nerves were abundantly clear. Craig took it upon himself to side step closer to him. He grasped his hand, maneuvering so they could hide it behind them.

He felt Tweek's trembles slow to a small twitch. "You okay?" He whispered to him. The blond nodded quickly, "Mhm…" The counselor dusted her hands off, "Alright, everything looks fine. I'm glad you boys are following a righteous path. Bless you both." She left with a smile on her face. Craig felt Tweek lean against him as soon as the door closed. He squeezed his hand, "Remember to breathe." The older teen took in a few deep breathes. "What was that all about?" Craig asked once he was calm again. Tweek sighed, "Th-They probably c-caught s-someone with a m-magazine o-or something." The noirette was somewhat impressed. He didn't think anyone here had the guts to smuggle that in. The search must have been to find more if there were any.

"Why were you so scared? You're not hiding something are you?" He smirked. Tweek let go of his hand and slapped his arm, "N-No! Th-That's- argh!" Craig held back a laugh. He had found it all too easy to tease the small blond. Perhaps it was a little cruel considering he knew how serious his roommate wanted to change sexualities, though he couldn't help it. Tweek always became flustered by the smallest thing. His cheeks flushed red in what could have been embarrassment or anger. His round nose scrunched up. His mouth created a little pout. The details were ones Craig enjoyed to see. Tweek on the other hand wasn't very pleased.

Tweek attempted to hit him again but was stopped. Craig held the blond's wrist before pulling him closer, "I was kidding."

"I-It's n-not f-funny!" Tweek's eye twitched, his cheeks flaring. "It's a l-little funny," He mocked his stuttering. This earned him a swift kick to his legs. "I-I h-hate y-you," The blond growled. Craig nodded, "Of course you do." Tweek huffed before giving up. Or so it appeared considering that as soon as Craig let go, he was tackled down. He grunted as his back hit the floor. The two wrestled on the ground. Even with his completely frail looking body, Tweek had surprisingly been stronger than Craig thought. In the end Craig found himself staring up at the elder's pride filled eyes. "I-I win," Tweek smirked. The expression along with the fact that Tweek was practically straddling him caused something to stir in him.

Craig was no idiot but he did do less than intelligent things. One of which was what he did next. He leaned up and kissed Tweek's cheek. They both halted all their actions, staring at each other. The next thing he knew, a knee collided with Craig's crotch. While he tried not to shout in pain, Tweek ran to the bathroom. Needless to say, that was a mistake he didn't intend to do again. Craig shakily stood up. He didn't even have to ask himself why he did that. He'd realized it himself that he was physically attracted to the spaz. Tweek wasn't really his type but for whatever reason he found the blond much more appealing. He was a teenager who was presented with the opportunity to lay hands on what he wanted. Of course he took it.

Now he regretted it considering the numbness between his legs. Craig limped to the bathroom where he heard the faucet running. He peered in to see Tweek scrubbing away at the area he had kissed. Said boy spotted him in the mirror and jumped. Craig put his hands up in defense, "Calm down. I just wanted to say sorry." Tweek continued to wash his cheek, "Ack! Y-You sh-should! Do y-you kn-know how much b-bacteria th-there are on y-you lips?! Th-That's g-gross!" Wait, that's what bothered him? Craig stepped in the bathroom. "So, hypothetically speaking, if I didn't have bacteria on my lips, you wouldn't care?" He asked.

Tweek shrugged, "N-Not r-really." This peaked his interest. "Why not? Isn't it kind of gay?" He pressed. The blond shook his head, "G-Girls k-kiss each o-other's cheeks a-all the t-time. Th-That doesn't m-make th-them g-gay. Wh-Why would it b-be when guys d-do it?" It was a good point. Though it wasn't the answer he had been looking for. He didn't know why he was hoping for something else. For one, he had a sort of boyfriend. It must have just been his hormones. That was a fair explanation.

"You knowing you keep washing your cheek like that, it'll end up like your arms," He warned to change the subject. Tweek frowned, "I w-wouldn't h-have to i-if you had w-washed your m-mouth."

"I'm supposed plan this stuff?"

"Y-You d-didn't have to k-k-kiss me."

"You didn't have to tackle me."

"I r-regret n-nothing."

Craig shrugged, "Neither do I." Tweek dried his cheek, "H-How did y-you e-ever get a b-boyfriend?"

"It must be my charm."

Tweek stared at him blankly. "Y-Yeah...no…" He shook his head. Craig flipped him off. At least he could get someone. Tweek didn't have any. Christophe popped into his head which caused him to growl. Had the French boy done this with Tweek too or was Craig the only one? He hated the thought of those two together. It just didn't feel right. "W-Why are y-you gl-glaring?" Tweek asked. Craig blinked away his expression, "I am?"

"You w-were…"

"I was just thinking of something."

"W-Wanna t-talk about it?

"Nope," He kissed Tweek's cheek again. The blond yelped. He punched Craig's arm before washing his face again. Craig walked out the bathroom with a victorious grin on his face.

* * *

Hours later, they were in the middle of an activity. Fishing sounded simple until they actually attempted to do it. It felt as if they were sitting at that dock for forever. Craig may have liked boring things but this was different. He needed something to distract him. He gazed over at Tweek who appeared lost in his own world. Setting the fishing rod down, he poked the teen and immediately received attention. "Wh-What?"

"Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Gah! A-About what?"

Craig paused. Any subject would do, he supposed. "When did you start stuttering? I mean, you never did when we were kids," He stated. Tweek tugged at his hair. His hazel eyes moved around as if to avoid looking at him. "I-I don't kn-know! Argh…I th-think i-it was a f-few m-months after I g-got here," He twitched, "I-It wasn't a-as bad b-but it b-became w-worse." It must have been all the talk about hell along with suicides and 'therapy' he was given. "You got worse since I got here."

"Ngh…th-that h-happens wh-when I'm n-nervous!"

"I make you nervous?"

Tweek gnawed at his bottom lip. Craig raised a brow since he received no answer. He thought he had made the blond better. Around him, Tweek opened up more. He didn't tremble as much, he smiled more. The noirette didn't think it possible to have been making things worse. "I-It's a d-different k-kind," Tweek said before reeling in an empty line. Craig reached to hold his hand but the sound of the camp counselor's whistle stopped him. The counselor walked to them, "Craig, your mother's in the office. Go as soon as you can."

He guessed it was that time again. He stood up, "I'll be back later." Tweek gave him a worried look and he had the urge to kiss his cheek once more. "Don't be such a pussy. I'll be fine," He said instead and the worry was replaced with annoyance. Craig made his way to the office where low and behold his mother sat waiting for him. Her eyes were filled with concern but she said nothing. She stood up then gestured for Craig to follow her. They walked to her car where she spoke only when they were inside. "The reverend told me you had to be disciplined," She began to drive. Craig leaned back in his seat, "So?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm shocked you really care."

She gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Of course I care. I sent you there because I do."

"No. You sent me there because you don't want a gay son. Not that I'm really your son anyways," He muttered the last part to himself. For the first time, Craig was glad he didn't share DNA with his family. His mother sighed, "You'll understand when you're older. But I have to ask, is there something happening with that Tweak boy?" The tone was almost accusing. She must have been told why Craig was sent to the office in the first place. He shook his head, "No."

"Because if there is-"

"There isn't!" He snapped, "He's just my friend." His mother didn't look convinced. "He's a boy and that's gross." His ending statement seemed to bring a relief to her but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Apparently the only way to appear straight was to make some sort of hateful statements to even the slightest implication towards homosexuality. That's what was expected in this right-winged town of his.

* * *

The appointment went about like the last one only without Clyde there to talk to. At the end of it, Craig's mouth hurt. He checked his silver covered teeth in the mirror only to be told that he shouldn't worry too much. The pain would leave eventually but that didn't mean it was any less present now. Once he was back on camp grounds, the first thing he spotted was a twitchy blond waiting near the entrance. He said a quick goodbye to his mom before climbing out the car. As soon as she was out of sight, Tweek went right to his side. "Have you been waiting for me since I left?" He asked. Tweek shook his head rapidly.

Craig studied his body language, deciding he had been telling the truth. "D-Dinner is st-starting soon a-and you w-weren't back s-so," Tweek looked down. The younger teen clicked his tongue, "Sounds like an excuse to say you missed me." He was only teasing him again but part of him wanted it to be true. The blond jerked his head up, their eyes meeting. Tweek appeared as if he was using all his strength to say the next two words, "I did." Craig was surprised to say the least. He hadn't heard his friend not stutter in a long time. Even if it wasn't much, it could be a big step for the anxious boy. It took a moment for Craig to realize they were both simply standing there. Blue and hazel gazing into each other. The noirette snapped back to reality, "Well I'm here now. Do you want to go eat?"

The question was stupid. He knew the answer would be no considering Tweek's little trust in the food here. However, it was the only thing he could think of since his mind drew a blank. Tweek shrugged, "I-If you w-want to g-go…" And back to the stuttering. "I can't really eat solids right now," Craig showed him his braces, "These hurt like a bitch."

"S-Sorry…ngh…"

"It's not your fault."

"Argh! We c-could go b-back to th-the l-lake," Tweek suggested. That could work. Frankly, Craig was tired of being in their room all the time. Everyone else would be in the mess hall so they wouldn't have to be careful of any actions. He doubted anyone would notice they weren't there anyways. "Alright, let's go," He almost held Tweek's hand before remembering people were still walking to the mess hall. Tweek may have had the same idea because he began twiddling his fingers. They said nothing as they traveled back to the area they were at hours ago.

They sat down on the dock. The silence was broken only when Tweek spoke up. He didn't stutter but he spoke almost too fast for Craig to understand, "Howdoyoufeel?!" The noirette shrugged, "Okay. Why?"

"B-Because l-last time you…"

Oh. That must have been why Tweek looked anxious when he left. "Nothing happened this time," A lie that Tweek saw right through. Easy to tell since the blond crossed his arms. Craig sighed, "They told my mom about what happened."

"H-How much o-of it?"

"What they knew. She asked if you and I were, y'know, together."

"Y-You s-said no r-right?"

"Clearly," He rolled his eyes. There was nothing going on between them, or so he told himself. "But I did have to say something about gays being bad to convince her," Craig explained. Tweek frowned, "Th-That sucks." Craig nodded, glancing to the body of water. He saw Tweek shift in front of him before scooting back slightly. Craig read the sign and pulled him closer, letting the blond rest between his legs. His arms rested around Tweek's small waist, his head propped on top of the other's. He knew that this was more for himself than for his friend. Just like he knew when Tweek wanted to be held, Tweek knew when he needed comfort. Craig slowly inhaled his scent. He smelled of cheap shampoo and what Craig swore was mocha. Tweek nuzzled against him.

Ever since the day he apologized, hugging had become their new solace. Tweek stopped twitching completely in his arms. While his heart raced, something the taller of the two thought was normal, he didn't make a single move. Craig relaxed when the warmth of the older teen was pressed against him. He could forget whatever was bothering him or, in some cases, he was able to talk things through. Some nights they would end up falling asleep wrapped up in each other. Both were usually not fond of human contact but they made an exception for each other.

"B-Better?" Tweek whispered. Craig nodded, "Yeah." He felt Tweek's hands rest on top of his. Tweek moved his head so they could be face to face. He gave him a small smile, "Y-You know, I-I think y-you're f-fine like you a-are."

The noirette felt an odd fluttering in his chest, "I know." Tweek continued, "A-And when w-we get o-out, I-I'll k-keep thinking th-the s-same. E-Even if p-people s-say something I-I w-won't change m-my mind." There it was again. Maybe it was the words. Maybe it was the sunset light that reflected off those deep hazel eyes. It could have been the way the messy locks of light blond framed his face like a halo. It may have been those taunting lips. Whatever the reason, Craig thought Tweek resembled an angel.

A red flag waved in his mind. This was dangerous territory. He would only end up risking their friendship and Tweek's sanity. It might not be worth it. But Craig ignored the warning. He leaned down and kissed Tweek. He heard the teen take in a sharp breath. Tweek's face lit up like a Christmas tree and his eyes slowly closed. Craig's eyes followed suit. It was the most awkward kiss he had ever had. Though after two months of being depraved, this felt like heaven. Tweek definitely had no experience. He remembered Tweek had kissed a girl at some point back in elementary, but he may have not done that since then. Craig found pride in likely being the first boy Tweek kissed.

He attempted to deepen the kiss only to have a sharp pain. He flinched which caused Tweek to pull away. The situation set in. Tweek touched his lips before seeming ready to take off. Craig kept him in place, "Listen-"

"Y-You-I- OH GOD I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Tweek ripped himself out of Craig's arms. He ran from the lake. Craig stood up. He didn't know what was worse, the reaction or the fact that in that moment, he'd forgotten about Thomas. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Nothing was going on between them. Craig wished that was true. He also wished he could feel Tweek's lips against his again. Needless to say, things between them would be much more complicated now.


	9. Space

**A/N: This chapter is one I've been working on for a while. I don't know if I'm one hundred percent satisfied with the outcome, but here you go. This week is huge for me as I am graduating and my time was limited in being able to sit down and write. Thank you all for being patient with me and for supporting this fanfiction.**

 **Special thanks to 96bittersweetblackcat, larneechan, OtakuGoCrazy, DarkestWonderland, Guest, and kk22. Your reviews, even though some are simple, always pick me up. They motivate me to continue the story. They let me know that readers are there and are interested in my work. I might be the writer, but you guys are the motivation. I cannot thank you enough. I hope this chapter keeps up with your expectations.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Space_

At the very least, Tweek wasn't ignoring him. The blond's side of the promise was kept intact. However things were much more awkward between them. Tweek would fidget when they stood too close to each other. Hand holding became rare as well as what may have been cuddling sessions. They still spoke constantly and would continue to stay awake on nights either recounting memories or having idle chats. Though the obvious subject would hang over them. Neither of the wanted to bring it up. Whether it was because of fear or discomfort, Craig couldn't be too sure.

Right now they were lying together on Tweek's bed. Their legs hung off the side of the mattress as they spoke. "Wait, they told you to do what?" Craig asked as his roommate told him a story from his childhood. Tweek sighed, "Th-The plan was t-too c-cool his heart w-with a warm island s-song. W-We even wore these st-stupid o-outfits argh I h-hated it!" Craig couldn't blame him. Even at their age, Stan's gang continued to somehow cause mass destruction. He would have killed someone if he had to hang out with them. "Getting involved with those assholes is always bad news," Craig told him, "Remember the whale?" Tweek's left eye twitched as he recalled their mission to send the mammal to the moon. "Of c-course I d-do!" He groaned, "I-I went a-all the way to Ch-China for that!"

"They conned me out of my birthday money and we were sent to Peru."

"I w-was th-their friend f-for months…"

"Sucks to be you- ow!" The noirette flinched when Tweek pinched his arm. The older teen giggled at his reaction, causing Craig's heart to skip a beat. Tweek shifted to lie on his side, "That's wh-what you get." Craig found it difficult to come up with a comeback. Their proximity was much smaller with the way Tweek had positioned himself. If it wasn't for the fact he couldn't exactly make out details of Tweek's face due to the dark room, his self control would have slipped again. "Hey, don't blame me for your bad taste in friends," Craig grumbled. Tweek hummed a bit, "Th-That explains w-why I'm f-friends with y-you." Craig placed his hand on his chest and scoffed in an exaggerated way. Tweek giggled once more at the sound. "Y-You're s-so dramatic," He whispered.

Craig turned to lie on his side as well, "Says the one who flips out over nonexistent bacteria." He heard the bed creek slightly as Tweek leaned back. "Th-They're not n-nonexistent!" He defended, "Th-There's t-tons of studies o-on it!" Craig reached out to brush his thumb along Tweek's knuckles, feeling the plastic from the one bandage. He smiled inwardly. He had been worried that what happened between them would cause another episode. Though lately the blond was scratching much less. His pale arms had a few healing scabs as well as fading scars. Though Tweek was self-conscious of them, Craig had assured him he looked fine. He was only glad that now the once endless Band-Aids were down to a handful.

"I know there's studies but you're going to be fine," He said after a brief silence. Tweek moved closer to him, "You d-don't kn-know that." He could feel his breathe gently hit him. Craig knew if he only leaned forward, he could kiss him again. It would be very simple but it could cause a real rift between them. Though the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to give in. He sat up suddenly, "I'm going to sleep." Tweek let go of his hand, "A-Alright…" The tone he was given usually meant a faint plea to stay. Had the circumstances been different, there would be no hesitation to have crawled under the sheets with Tweek and drift off to sleep with him in his arms. Tonight that was not the case. Tonight it just might mean something past platonic so Craig wouldn't allow it. He couldn't bring Tweek, who already rejected him by running away, into his confused mind.

Craig climbed up to his bunk. He rested his head against the pillow and attempted to rest. While doing so, he heard Tweek muttering to himself. Unlike the various previous nights, the words that left the blond's mouth weren't conspiracies. They were prayers. All said in a frantic, apologetic tone. Craig covered his ears to block out the sound. He didn't want to listen to Tweek's attempts to atone for what he had done.

* * *

There was a slight shuffling in the morning. Craig knitted his eyebrows together before opening his eyes. Turning around in his bed, he spotted what was making the noise. The sight nearly made him shoot up from the mattress. Tweek, with his back turned to him, was shirtless. His electric blue eyes locked on the blonde's back. God damn, he was thin. Craig knew he himself wasn't exactly heavy (awkwardly lanky at best) but Tweek was something else. He looked almost sickly small. It should have been a given considering he rarely ate. The noirette noticed how he could trace Tweek's shoulder blades and caught sight of two small dimples on his lower back. In a moment, the image was covered by the shirt Tweek put on.

He closed his eyes quickly. "Craig?" Tweek asked. For a moment, he thought he had been caught. Instead, a pillow was thrown at him. Craig sat up and gave him the best scowl he could muster while trying to still his fast paced heart. Tweek's expression was that of amusement, "M-Morning." Craig threw the pillow back at him, "You're a little shit, you know that?" He climbed down from the bunk. His roommate shrugged, "A-And you're a d-dick, what's y-your p-point?" That was something else that had changed since they had met again.

Tweek used to be extremely nervous around him, so scared to say the wrong thing. It was annoying. Now the blond was more open and unafraid to say what he thought. He could take a joke and give a snarky comeback when necessary. Sometimes he could be stubborn, sassy, sarcastic, uncharacteristically profound, kind, funny, smart, admittedly cu-

Craig cut off his own thoughts before they could continue. "You s-slept th-through the knock," Tweek told him as he pinned his hair back with various clips. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. While he grabbed his clothes, the other teen answered that he wanted to get ready first. That would explain why he had been dressing himself when Craig woke up. The younger vaguely wondered what he would have seen if he had woken up earlier. He shook his head then walked into the bathroom. To think only two months ago he had been annoyed at Tweek for being flustered about seeing him shirtless. Yet here he was, doing the exact same thing.

Had one brief kiss really spurred on all these thoughts? Because they hadn't been there before. Or Craig didn't think that they were. Tweek wasn't his type of guy, he was sure of that, so why was it that now he saw him as attractive? He huffed after going through his usual routine then stepped out. Maybe he just needed to talk about what happened. No, bad idea. Tweek would only freak out considering how disgusted he was by it. Speaking of the blond, he was already at the door.

"Ngh- Are y-you ok-kay?" Tweek frowned a bit, "Y-You s-seem out o-of it."

"I think I'm just hungry," He lied. His friend studied him briefly. Knowing Tweek, he probably figured out that it wasn't true. Luck him, Tweek also wasn't the type to push him into speaking. He nodded, "L-Let's go t-to th-then." Craig followed him out of the dorms.

* * *

As many times before when they were in the mess hall, Tweek only picked at his food. Craig watched him push his food around. "You really should eat more," He advised as he took a bite of his meal, "You're like a twig." Tweek kicked him under the table, "You're o-one t-to t-talk." Craig flipped him off, "Sorry for not wanting you to starve." The blond sighed before eating a few spoonfuls. "Happy?" He asked after swallowing. The taller teen nodded, resting his head on his fist. He noticed Tweek's fingers begin to tap on the table. Craig took the sign to account. He quickly ate the rest of his food before standing up. Tweek followed suit before they left the mess hall. When they were out of sight, Tweek let out a sigh, "Th-Thank you…"

"You know you just have to tell me when you want to leave. I don't care about being there or not. And you're better than you used to be," At least this time Tweek didn't almost throw up. He knew it wasn't that Tweek didn't feel hunger; it was much more complicated than that. This he had learned from one of their many late night chats. Along with the fear of the staff being unsanitary, Tweek was uncomfortable eating around many people. Crowds made him anxious. He believed someone was watching him. It made him physically sick. Craig understood but he had to make sure Tweek ate something.

Tweek looked down at his shoes. Craig placed his hand on the shorter teen's shoulder; "Twee-" Before he could finish; the blond pulled him behind the building. Tweek's arms wrapped themselves around him. This was new. As well as extremely confusing. "Is something wrong?" There must have been to have spurred this on. Tweek shook his head, "N-No…argh not r-really…" Craig didn't have to do anything before he began to blurt out his thoughts. "It's j-just n-not your j-job to t-take care of me! I-I'm almost an a-adult a-and I c-can't e-even eat in p-public! Wh-When we l-leave i-it'll be e-embarrassing if you h-have to d-do this…" His dark brown eyes were a reflection of fear itself. Craig shook his head and brought him closer. "It's not your fault that you're like this," He started, "This camp messed you up. You've gotten better." He looked down at the blond's arms, "This is proof." Tweek attempted and failed to pull back.

"Don't get like that."

"B-But th-they look w-weird!"

"They look fine," Craig told him sternly. Tweek rested is head against Craig's chest, giving up. The noirette was satisfied with his actions. He patted is back, "I don't care that you're a little mental." Tweek whined at the choice of words. "Sure it bothered me at first but I got used to it," He also ended up knowing the blond's personality behind the disorder, "Even when we're at school, I won't abandon you if you need me." People already hated him in South Park and that was before he was found out. He wouldn't waste his time trying to change their mind. Tweek was all in all an awesome guy. Letting him deal with the real world on his own would make him almost as bad as Stan's gang.

Tweek looked up at him, "Y-You're…n-not as m-much o-of an ass as I th-thought." Craig smirked before suddenly lifting him off the ground. An easy task considering the blond's height and weight. Tweek yelped and flailed his legs about, "Put me down! Put me down!" The taller of the two loosened his grip as if to drop him. This caused Tweek to grip him tighter, "C-Craig!" He kept in his laughter before setting him back on the ground. "Th-That wasn't funny!" Tweek shouted, his expression contorting to one of anger. "It was to me."

"Argh! I t-take what I s-said b-back!"

"Not my fault you're so easy to pick up."

"Y-You're t-too f-fucking tall!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Tweek hit his arm lightly but said nothing. Craig chuckled then brought him into another hug. He missed this though he wouldn't say it out loud. Seeing as Tweek leaned against him, his friend must have felt the same. They stared at each other without saying a word. Slowly, moving in sync, their faces were inches apart. Before their lips could even brush together, Tweek pulled back. "I-I'm sorry," He murmured, "I'm f-flattered b-but I-I'm not…" Craig let him go, "Right."

"N-Not th-that there's a-anything wrong w-with you! J-Just…m-me and ngh…the ch-church…I d-don't…not w-with guys…" It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anyone else. "It's fine. I know you aren't," Craig told him. Though that was only said to calm Tweek down. His attempt to change his sexuality must have been why he ran from their kiss last time, why he pulled away now. Craig walked away from him. Not having heard anything behind him, Tweek must have stayed in place.

* * *

He decided to skip lessons today. He could always say that he hadn't been feeling well or make up bullshit about self-reflection. Craig more or less locked himself in the room which was against the rules during morning hours but at the moment, he couldn't care less. Tweek's words affected him more than they should have. Did he honestly care if his roommate was attracted to boys or not? Two months ago, the answer would have been a flat no. Today it was a shaky maybe. Whatever he was feeling had snuck up on him. Tweek was a close friend, like a brother. No, not like a brother. He certainly felt different around him than when he was around Clyde, Toke, or Jimmy. He became jealous when Tweek mentioned his 'best friend.' It only grew when he saw Tweek with Christophe. After all they revealed to each other, _Christophe_ was still the better friend?

Craig bet that the French bastard couldn't calm Tweek down by just holding his hand. Or that Tweek told him he wanted to become a championship boxer. Or that his parents laced their coffee with some 'organic' ingredient that people who lived in Kenny's garage. Christophe probably never got to hold Tweek and sleep next to him and wake up next to him. He probably never saw Tweek shirtless either. Alright maybe it was just his back but it counts.

He laid down on Tweek's bed, recalling the event from this morning. If he had only woken up sooner, he might have caught him with his pants down. Literally. His mind wandered to an image of Tweek. Imagining the small teen exposed to him caused a shiver roll his down his spine. Tweek's face would flush a deep red. He'd attempt to cover himself when he spots Craig's eyes but Craig would stop him because there was nothing to be ashamed of. The noirette could run his hands down Tweek's frail looking torso, hear him whimper.

Craig let out a shaky breath as his pants tightened around his waist. His thoughts went further as he thought of Tweek wrapping his pale legs around him. They'd kiss deeply, tongues mingling as if they needed to in order to survive. Tweek's shy demeanor would give way to lust. Innocent brown eyes would glaze over. Craig let his hand drift down to unzip his jeans, slipping his hand under the fabric of his boxers. He pictured Tweek grinding against him, moaning as he touched him in a way no one has before. He could make him writhe in pleasure and beg for more. He stroked himself to his fantasy, closing his eyes.

Tweek's voice was wanton in his mind. His body arching against him, whimpering, pleading. Craig pictured guiding him over his cock. The blonde's tight, virgin body wrapping around him, squeezing him. His hand moved faster as the imaginary Tweek took him in deeper. The sheets under him held his roommate's scent, making his thoughts feel all the better. With a low moan, he spilled himself into his hand.

Once the haze ended and his breath returned to normal, he cursed. Had he honestly masturbated to the thought of Tweek? The evidence on his hand was the only answer he needed. Craig was careful as he sat up, not wanting anything to drop on the bed sheets only to be found by his friend. After zipping and buttoning his jeans back up, he went to wash is hand. There was no way around it now. He was undoubtedly attracted to Tweek. Now what he should do with that information was something else.

Telling him was out of the question. Tweek wasn't interested or at least he didn't want to be interested. That fact alone bothered Craig. He thought he would be a good exception. He had done so much for him. Surely Tweek felt something. But that wasn't how it worked. Craig knew people could pin after someone for years and never have their feelings returned. He definitely didn't want to end up like that. What he _did_ want was to be the one Tweek turned to. To make him smile, calm down, believe in himself because Tweek had the potential to do anything he set his mind to. Craig wanted to be by his side through the good and bad. That may not have included them in a romantic relationship but it was better than nothing. However, he couldn't fight down the urge to go after more.

* * *

He ended up spending most of the day locked in the room. It wasn't until there was a loud knock that he opened the door. Tweek stood there, shaking more than usual. "J-Jesus dude! Th-This is wh-where y-you've been a-all day?! Th-The c-counselors and r-reverend kept a-asking me and I d-didn't kn-know what t-to say! You a-almost gave me a h-heart attack!" He spoke rapidly, worry plastered on his face. Craig's stomach flipped, happy that even after their encounter, Tweek still cared. "Why didn't you check here first?" He asked. Tweek raised his hands to tug at his hair but quickly stopped, "I-It just s-seemed t-too simple!"

"You know I like simple. It's-"

"N-Nice and b-boring," Tweek finished for him, "You c-can't b-be in here f-for much l-longer though."

"Why not?"

"The c-counselors w-want us to c-camp outside today. Ugh! Th-They want us to g-go before s-sunset."

"And you're okay with doing that?" He assumed Tweek would be against being outdoors for so long. Tweek shook his head, "B-But I h-have too. I-It c-counts as an a-activity! At l-least there's t-tents." As if those counselors didn't bother Tweek enough. "A-And you'll b-be there s-so it's n-not so bad," The blond smiled. There went Craig's stomach again. He really had it bad, didn't he? Craig groaned out in annoyance, "Fine. Do we have to bring anything?"

"N-Not unless y-you w-want to. I-It's just o-one night. W-We'll come back in th-the morning."

* * *

The hike to the camp site was more time consuming and energy draining than it was following Tweek to the hidden clearing. It was located high in the mountains and while the view was nice, the walk was hardly worth it. Craig swore that if he had walked any further, his legs would have given out under him. Considering half the other campers looked ready to collapse as well, he hadn't been exaggerating. Tweek sat with him on the ground, his breath labored, "I th-think I'm d-dying." Craig watched his chest rise and fall, "I doubt it." The two camp counselors that were with them spoke in their usual overly optimistic voices. "Great job getting here! Your body and spirits will thank you for it later! Remember that Jesus and his disciples once walked for forty days in the desert. Even with temptations from the devil, they made their way. What you did today was hardly a mile in their shoes," One said. He saw Tweek roll his eyes, mouthing 'fuck off.' Craig must have been influencing him poorly.

After setting up the tents, the counselors gathered them around a fire pit they created. While there was still day light, the campers were more or less forced to listen to songs of prayer and readings from the New Testament. At night, things were a little more normal. They went around telling horror stories. The tales of haunted camp grounds, demonic animals, and serial killers had Tweek almost clinging to him. Craig had to reassure him that there was nothing out here that would kill him. Though he did wish Tweek could get closer. He probably would if it weren't for the fact that they were in public.

Luck was on his side, however, as one by one, campers retired. The flames had weakened as time passed. Eventually, they were told to sleep as the counselors called it a day. They didn't take into account that Tweek hardly slept. That Craig usually stayed up with him. Tweek grabbed his arm when the wind blew, rustling the trees. "Dude, nothing is going to get you."

"Y-You don't kn-know that!"

Time for plan B. "Can you look up at the sky for me?" He asked. Tweek did so, his eyes seeing the countless stars that covered the dark veil. Craig pointed up to a certain part, "See that? It's the Milky Way." It was nearly impossible to miss. The hues of purple illuminated the cluster in an almost magical sense. Tweek stopped shaking as he stared at it. "There's over a hundred billion stars in it, some think there's over a trillion," The noirette spoke in an enthusiastic tone. He continued spilling every fact he knew about that particular galaxy. Tweek listened intently, his head resting on Craig's shoulder. Thinking he got carried away, Craig paused his words. "Y-You're still a s-space nerd," Tweek laughed lightly, "It's c-cute." Craig tilted his head to look at him, "What's cute about it?"

"D-Don't know…you a-always did w-want to b-be a spaceman."

"I'm going to be one too," He felt Tweek lean further into hi,. "Yeah, y-you w-will," Tweek slowly let go of his arm, "Y-You're going t-to do so m-many amazing th-things." Craig could feel his heart thump loudly against his chest. "So will you," He mumbled. The blond shook his head, "I-I'm not m-meant for th-that st-stuff." He reached up, cupping Tweek's chin in his hand, "You're capable of more than you think." In the dim light, their gazes clashed. Craig knew Tweek could read all his thoughts and for once, he didn't mind exposing himself like that to someone. If it was him, Craig didn't mind. They began to close the space between them.

His lips pressed softly against his friend's. He should have done this much sooner. But just as it began, Tweek carefully pushed him away. With the faint glow of the fire which was nearly extinguished, he could see the blush that crawled down from Tweek's cheeks to his neck. He moved in to kiss him once more but Tweek kept him at bay. "Stop…" The blond whispered, "I-I don't...gah." He looked down, "It c-can't b-be this w-way."

The noirette frowned, "What?" Tweek moved back, "Th-This isn't r-right. I c-can't-"

"Because of some stupid religion?"

"It's n-not st-stupid to m-me!" Tweek hissed, "A-And th-there's so m-much m-more." Craig gave him a puzzled look. "Y-You don't r-really like m-me. W-We've o-only been t-talking f-for two m-months."

"And a few weeks."

"Th-That's still t-too sh-short. C-Craig maybe y-you're just- argh- l-lonely. I-I mean," Tweek began to tug at his shirt nervously, "y-you're g-going through st-stuff a-and I-I'm h-here helping s-so you o-only think-"

"Don't try to tell me how I feel," Craig narrowed his eyes. Tweek snapped his head up to look at him once more, "Wh-What about T-Thomas?" The questions made Craig still. He cleared his throat, "I...fuck…" He hadn't even thought about him until now.

"Y-You st-still love h-him. D-Don't you?" Tweek continued when he didn't receive an answer, "You y-yelled a-at me o-once b-because h-he was in d-danger. Wh-When you f-first t-told me about h-him you l-looked s-so sad." He sighed heavily, "I know."

"Th-Then I c-can't. I-I'm a-already g-going against the ch-church by l-liking you." The words peaked Craig's interest. "B-But y-you're on r-re-bound. I-I w-won't th-throw away a-all I worked f-for for s-someone who's u-using m-me to r-replace someone e-else. Wh-Who will g-get rid of m-me wh-when things g-go back to n-normal."

As much as he hated to admit it, Tweek had every right to say that. It did seem suspicious that after the short time together, Craig was suddenly attracted to him. They got along very well and Tweek was always around. Maybe Craig was misdirecting close friendship with something more. It could also just as easily have been physical attraction. Though he wanted to think it wasn't that at all. He couldn't exactly ignore how his stomach fluttered when Tweek so much as smiled in his direction.

"What if I'm not using you?" He asked. Tweek shrugged, "I...I g-guess...m-maybe w-we c-could try…b-but I want y-you to th-think a-about it f-first." Craig nodded, "I will." Because he certainly wanted to try something with Tweek. To be more than just a best friend. To be able to call Tweek his and his alone. And the blond did admit to wanting the same. However, there was a lot to risk. Getting caught, hurting Tweek, being hurt himself, reality outside of this camp, Thomas. It could easily tumble in flames if he didn't take this seriously. Craig had much to think about.


	10. Self Reflection

**A/N: So you guys deserve an explanation. First, yes I did graduate from high school, finally. Then it was my birthday, then my dad's, then my cousins, then my friend's graduation. Between all this I scrambled to write this chapter, hated it, scrapped it. Then I wrote my one shot** ** _Graces_** **which ended up being 7k fic that I poured a bit of personal things into. Just as I finished that, I attempted to write this chapter again when my computer died on me. There was no saving it and I lost everything I worked on from art to past chapters.**

 **I only recently bought a new laptop and am forced to start this chapter once more. Thank you for being patient. I will not abandon this fic and have every intention to finish it. Thank you to those who reviewed.**

 **Now let's begin.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Self Reflection_

The knowledge both boys had learned about each other made the following week just a tad bit more difficult. Craig was busy trying to sort out his feelings and Tweek had reverted to his 'no touching' attitude again. That wasn't to say they never did touch. Bad habits were hard to break. Especially when they were enjoyable. Though whenever they did, Tweek pulled away, his ears red. His expression flustered which Craig found nearly irresistible. Their friendship otherwise remained the same even with the underlying emotions in it.

Craig had kept Tweek's worries in mind as he thought of his own. If he thought back far enough his interest in Tweek definitely was not some childhood longing. No, as kids they weren't even that close. The blond hadn't even officially been a part of his friend circle. He was someone who just hung around them from time to time much like Butters was to Stan's group. Craig hadn't thought much of him in the past. Even less so when the blond avoided everyone as they grew older. Of course he knew the reason why Tweek had done that now.

A whistle blew loudly which cut off his train of thoughts. The counselors were making them play dodgeball. A sport which the weak hated and the strong prevailed. Then there was Craig who purposefully lost so that he wouldn't have to play the game for long. He watched as others ran around, hoping that when his team caught a ball, they wouldn't pick him to go back in. His eyes landed on Tweek who was surprisingly talented. In the dodging area. Considering just how quick his avoidance reflexes were, he managed to escape being hit. Craig looked at the curve of the blonde's back as it arched slightly with each movement. He noticed how his shirt rose ever so slightly. Tweek caught his gaze and quickly tugged down the hem of his shirt.

That brought on a different set of ideas. Physically speaking the noirette had been attracted to two types. In a time, which he never liked to admit to, he had a crush on Stan. The jock's stocky build and muscles were embarrassingly enough to make blood rush to his loins. That, however, was a crush purely based lust. When all was said and done, Stan was still an asshole who thought the world revolved around him. So that ended quickly. Then there was those on the more average side. People like Kenny and Thomas who were more lean than bulky. Tweek didn't fall under either of those. In fact, he didn't see Tweek any form of attractive until recently. So it was safe to say this wasn't another crush stemmed from his hormones acting up.

The whistle blew again. Tweek had finally been hit. He walked to the side lines of his team, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Craig spotted his leg shaking slightly, signifying that he was uncomfortable standing next to a few of his teammates. If they were on the same side, he would only have to place on Tweek's shoulder and it would instantly calm him down. Though he knew Tweek could handle himself for now.

Eventually the game ended. Who won? Craig hadn't been paying attention enough to know. He was more preoccupied with his friend who jogged his way over. "You d-didn't e-even try," Tweek told him once they were face to face. Craig shrugged, "I don't really do sports. That began and ended with little league." Tweek laughed slightly at the memory then began walking. "You seemed to have fun though."

"Gah! I j-just didn't w-want t-to get hit!"

"I'll say. You nearly screamed every time a ball was thrown at you," Craig said before mimicking one of the sounds Tweek made during the game. Tweek growled before pushing him away, "C-Cut it o-out!"

"'Agh! St-Stop!'" He mocked which caused Tweek to push him harder. "Y-You're th-the worst!" Tweek huffed. "You like it."

"I know."

They stopped for a moment. Tweek's ears went red and Craig's throat felt dry. The blond coughed a bit, "I-I…"

"It's fine," Craig assured him before continuing to walk. It was more than fine. Knowing Tweek did like him in more than a platonic sense brought relief to the taller teen. The fact that there was no stutter made it all the better. At least that way he didn't have to be afraid of being turned down by him if it turned out he really did have feelings for Tweek. The two decided to move past the statements and changed the subject to something less awkward for them.

While they made their way with the group, the noirette couldn't seem to keep his eyes off his friend. How he didn't see Tweek as good looking before wasn't too hard to figure out. The blonde's hair was like a lion's mane. It was only tamed by the various clips that Tweek used. Dark circles were at the bottom of his eyes which were caused by the days of never sleeping. They gave a sunken affect to his face that ultimately made him appear exhausted even if he still managed to walk around through the day easily. That fact on its own worried Craig considering no human should be able to function with that much lack of sleep. Then there was his body. Tweek looked frail to the touch. Almost like porcelain doll.

Now all those negative points were positive to the dark skinned boy. He found the wild strands of hair rather fitting. The way they stood out even more when they managed to escape the clips as the day went on. How they clung to Tweek's face when they were wet. The deep bags brought out Tweek's large eyes. The hazel was lighter due to the depth. His fragile looking body was a complete farce. Craig knew how hard a punch Tweek could take. He knew how much energy the blond had. His appearance fooled everyone who didn't personally know him. While he knew that, Craig still felt the need to protect him. Then there were those god dammed lips. They had only briefly kissed a few times and Craig swore he had become addicted. Tweek had no past experience but the noirette wanted to be the one to teach him over and over again.

* * *

The days went past where they both definitely missed contact. It was as if they needed an excuse to be close. While doing their book work or during classes one or the other would reach out for the other. Their fingers locked for only a few seconds until they pulled back, claiming it to be an accident. During late night chats, Craig would sense Tweek move until they were inches apart. It may have been a silent invitation to hold him but he knew better than to try. Sleeping in the same bed had been strictly off limits. For various reasons.

Craig carefully placed his feelings into perspective. He had gone through a rather traumatic event. Being found out by the school in the worst way possible. Having been beaten by his father. Abandoned by his friends and boyfriend. Then isolated from other students unless they wanted to abuse him for his sexuality. Finally, dropped off to a camp where the same sort of physical threat was mixed in with psychological ones in order to 'correct' who he was. All in the name of religious morality.

Tweek comes into the picture. He's the definition of anxiety who no doubt took his own kind of trauma. Only in Tweek's case, he was unable to handle it well which was what caused stuttering as well as self-harm. The blond is first annoying in his eyes. A complete waste of time. Until they started to talk. In some form, they are both equally broken. It could have very easily been Craig connecting with someone who had it just as difficult. But it wasn't.

Craig's relationship with Thomas had been based on admiration for one another. They began to date during the summer before junior year. They got along very well. Admiration had definitely grown into love. Thomas had been his first at many things. He trusted the boy with many things. He believed he would spend forever with him. It was a dream that reality had crushed. They never spoke of the possibility of being caught because they believed they never would. It just proved they were a pair of stupid teenagers. When they really were found out, Thomas didn't go near him. Craig attempted to find him but the teen would disappear before they could even have the chance to talk. It was as if the noirette had become a plague. It may as well have been a breakup of the worst kind. Only now did Thomas seem to be worried about him.

Then there was Tweek. In as little as two months, the twitchy blond managed to make him open up faster than he ever had before. He would never have admitted to what his dad had done to him. Hell he couldn't even tell Clyde where he was now when they saw each other again. He doubted he ever would. Tweek didn't care that Craig had trouble expressing emotion. He knew how to read his body language to tell what he was thinking. He was patient to wait for when Craig wanted to talk. He didn't suggest for him to change some aspect of himself. When they did speak about personal troubles, there was no judgement. Tweek gave his advice but left decisions ultimately to Craig.

Craig thought of himself as lucky to have Tweek in his life. Tweek also had become equally as connected to him. It was because of that that Craig knew what were Tweek's limits socially. What triggered him, what worries were easy for him to get through and which could cause him to need help getting over. Tweek leaned on him for help. He was willing to go against his religion to be with him. He trusted him above others. Maybe above even Christophe, who Tweek still hadn't told him about.

The French teen would most definitely be an obstacle. Even though Tweek didn't romantically like Christophe, Christophe had it almost as bad as Craig. Perhaps worse considering the two had been around each other for what Craig guessed was over a year. Craig refused to allow Tweek to go to the brunette. Christophe would harm more than help. A fake mercenary could never be stable. Not that hiding a relationship in a homophobic environment was any better. But Craig digressed.

At the very end of the issues was this religion which Tweek took very seriously. There wasn't anything wrong with that, Craig didn't care about other's beliefs. He simply didn't want Tweek to think their relationship was wrong. He didn't want Tweek to regret being with him when he was scared of being persecuted by the church's rules. If that were to happen. Craig would feel guilty. Though given what he's been told the likelihood of that happening was very small.

From their first kiss, Tweek had told him that he would never abandon him. That despite everyone in the town being against who Craig was, he would stay at his side. Because Tweek saw him as fine just as he is. The fact briefly made Craig wonder if it was possible that an angel could actually live on earth.

Craig knew that his experience here would not have been the same without the blond around. He would have repressed himself into one of those people who were so incredibly bitter at the world. Who would either hate every straight person around him or hide his sexuality and take his anger out on those who were blessed with the fact that they could be out without being judged. He couldn't imagine ever being like that. He knew Tweek would never allow him to become that kind of person.

Now the idea of Tweek not being in his life anymore was almost unthinkable. Craig wasn't lying when he had told Tweek that he needed him. Because now it was obvious, he truly did like his roommate as something more. He wanted something past the friendship they built. It would have to be a secret but not for too long. Because Craig had every intention to leave South Park and take Tweek along with him. Somewhere where the past could never haunt them. Just like how they spoke about last month in their room.

He only needed the right gesture to prove it.

* * *

Sunday rolls by in what felt like an eternity. Craig couldn't remember a time when he felt this nervous. He had no reason to be. Or he thought that he didn't all things considered. He knew he had to tell Tweek. The longer he drew it out, the less sure of his choice it might seem. That was why he chose this time and place. The classroom.

The area where Craig felt the least safe. Where he was sure most people here did as well. Though symbolically it was the best place to confess. The statues looked closer than ever. The crucifixion that hung at the very front of the room appeared larger than it usually did. Craig had never been claustrophobic but this moment definitely made him close to it. He focused solely on the clock. Each second ticking by with resistance. Only when one was waiting for time to pass did time want to slow down. Tweek gave him worried looks but he chose to ignore them.

When there were a few minutes left, he clutched Tweek's hand under the desk. The blond twitched in surprise. He tried to pull back but Craig tightened his hold to tell him not to. Puzzled, Tweek stayed still. "Stay with me when the rest leave," He whispered. Tweek nodded but trembled. He must have been nervous. The clock struck the hour in which they were dismissed. The duo stayed behind the rest. Luck was on their side as the reverend had left first. When the door closed, Craig finally spoke.

"Listen, about what yo said a few days ago," He started. "Gah! C-Can't w-we talk a-about this s-somewhere e-else?" Tweek asked and tried to free himself. "Nope," Craig responded. He lifted the blond up slightly then sat him on top of a desk. He held him in place by simply staring at him. Tweek shivered as their eyes met. Statues of the saints gazed down upon them, watching their every move. Craig could sense the judgement in the inanimate objects. The crucifixion mounted on the wall was burning holes into him. The noirette began, "I thought about it. A lot."

"Jesus Christ-"

"I like you Tweek. As more than a friend," He held his hand, their fingers intertwining. Craig spotted the doubt in the deep hazel that bore into him. He elaborated his statement, "I know you think I'm using you but I'm not. I've told you things in two months what I haven't told most people in years. You know exactly how I work. No one has ever been able to figure me out this quickly." His lips tugged upwards when Tweek began to blush. "I did love Thomas, part of me still does. But when things got out, he left. I know that you would stay. Because you care about me in a way no one has. I like holding you, I like waking up next to you, I can talk to you about anything, I like that you can tell me anything."

Tweek smiled at him, "Craig…"

"I like your smile too. I don't care about your stuttering or your anxiety. We'll work on that together just like we'll work on me together. And I'm saying this here because I know how important this religion is to you and how serious you take it." He side glanced a statue, "So in front of all these saints, in front of God, I'm choosing you." The blond looked around the room. He moved closer and placed his arms around Craig's shoulders. "D-Do you m-mean it?" Tweek asked cautiously. Craig nodded, "Every word."

In the next moment, Tweek's chapped lips were firmly pressed against his. Craig closed his eyes, kissing back as best as he could without his braces accidentally hurting him. Tweek sighed happily as they parted. The distance lasted for few moments before Craig brought him back. A small moan escaped Tweek when Craig's hand moved to rest on his lower back. The noirette eagerly deepened the kiss until Tweek broke it. "S-Slow down," He smiled, "We h-have plenty of t-time." Craig nodded, giving him a final peck before stepping back. Tweek stood up from the desk and smoothed out his shirt. "W-We should go b-before s-someone notices," He suggested. They walked out of the room carefully, making sure no one was around.

Tweek looked at his feet as they made their way to the mess hall, "I can't b-believe I'm doing th-this." Craig knitted his brows together, "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"F-Fuck no! I just h-haven't been th-this happy i-in a while," The blonde's face became a light shade of pink. "Then I'll be glad to make you happier," Craig smirked. His sly expression faded when Tweek had a mischievous glint in his eye, "I-If you m-manage that y-you'll get way more than what y-you did in th-the classroom." It was the taller teen's turn to blush. He would definitely be looking forward to that.


	11. Christophe

**A/N: This chapter is a little rushed due to the fact that I'm in New York City and when I return, I will be registering for college. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting that long.**

 **Thank you Anonymous, 96bittersweetblackcat, Creek OTP, MariePierre, and Riku Child of Da. I love your support and you encourage me to keep writing. Thank you so much.**

 **Please review! It lets me know if people are interested in the story.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Christophe_

Craig heard the usual knock through the door, effectively waking him up. The body locked in his arms moved closer to him. He opened his eyes to see Tweek who hid his face in the crook of his neck. Smiling slightly, he moved in to kiss him. "D-Don't even th-think about it," Tweek mumbled sleepily. Craig watched as the blond slowly sat up. "It was worth a shot," He shrugged. In the few days they were together, Tweek made it clear he hated being kissed in the morning until they both brushed their teeth. Craig didn't actually mind it, but he liked the pout Tweek would give him when he was frustrated.

Tweek stretched lazily before getting out of the bunk and going to the bathroom. While they were a couple, they kept their rule of dressing separately. Tweek became flustered at the idea of changing in front of Craig or vice-versa. Craig respected his decision. He was only happy he had Tweek. As incredibly sappy as that sounded, the noirette hadn't felt this elated in a long time. Their relationship was new but he could picture it lasting for a long time. Though he didn't want to get ahead of himself and move too fast.

He got dressed in his clothes for the day then knocked on the bathroom door. It opened slightly and Craig stepped in. Tweek was already brushing his teeth, his eyes still hooded from waking up. Ever since they began dating, they slept in the same bed. It wasn't ideal considering Craig was almost too tall to fit comfortably and the space was a bit cramped, but it was the only way Tweek would ever fall asleep. Tweek would curl up against him, sometimes tangling their legs together. Craig was more than happy to go through that since it was the only moment he could be close to his boyfriend.

The noirette smiled lightly before beginning to brush his teeth. The term he now used for Tweek hadn't lost the ring to it. Boyfriend. Tweek Tweak was his boyfriend. Said blond rinsed his mouth, "I'm h-happy i-it's S-Saturday…" The one day of the entire week where they didn't have class and they could do individual activities. It was also much easier to sneak around. Rinsing his mouth, Craig made a sound in agreement. He placed his arms around Tweek's waist. Tweek stood on his toes and kissed him softly. They remained like that for a moment before Craig pulled back. His boyfriend whined slightly, making him chuckle. "We have to leave eventually," He told him.

Tweek gave him a quick peck, "N-Not yet." He brought the taller teen in for a deep kiss. Craig didn't put up any resistance. He walked foreword, pressing Tweek against the sink. He felt his boyfriend arch against him and groaned. Tweek pulled back, a bit out of breath and his cheeks red. Craig leaned back down again, capturing his lips. His boyfriend relaxed before looping his arms around his shoulders. The noirette was surprised when the older teen pulled him closer. Tweek had become much more confident when it came to this. Much better at it as well. He wondered if just maybe…

Craig carefully slid his tongue across Tweek's lower lip. The shorter stiffened, letting out an involuntary moan. The sound sent shivers down Craig's back. Tweek parted his lips shyly. The younger of the two eagerly slipped his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. The blond twitched at the sudden intrusion but allowed the control. If Craig was addicted before, he felt like he might overdose now. He didn't know what it was but the knowledge that he was doing this with _Tweek_ made it all the better. He could taste the mint on his tongue. He heard the other moan again. Fuck, he needed more. His thoughts must have transferred over because at that moment, Tweek began to move his tongue experimentally.

Unfortunately, neither took into account the cage that was braces. Tweek's tongue became caught in an area, causing pain for them both. With a yelp, the blond pulled back from him. Craig flinched slightly when he saw his partner's tongue bleeding slightly. "Fuck, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. Tweek shook his head, "I-I'ts f-fine!" The noirette fought back the urge to face palm. He didn't think that would happen. It completely killed the mood. His hand was clasped by the shorter boy. "D-Don't worry ab-bout it," Tweek gave him that sweet smile of his. Even so, there was a small wince when Tweek spoke. Craig sighed, "Let's just go." He tugged him out of the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the morning was uneventful. They ate, well, mostly; then went to two activities which required minimal participation. Usually they would have snuck off to do the complete opposite of what they were being taught at the camp, but after the little incident, Craig was much too embarrassed to try that today. Instead he opted to go with Tweek to his boyfriend's favorite area. The archery arena. Well not an 'arena' but it would do. Tweek grabbed his favorite bow and Craig handed him a few arrows. "Do you w-want to t-try?" The blond asked after firing a few. Craig looked at him, "I don't think I could."

"It's e-easy!" He went over to the bows. Tweek studied them before picking one out, "H-Hold out y-your dominant arm for a b-bit." Craig did as instructed. He felt slightly awkward standing there with Tweek staring at him. It was almost weakening how Tweek's usual warm eyes now had a calculating sense to them. It made him look hot. His thoughts were cut off when the older teen walked over, giving him the bow, "This l-looks about r-right."

"So what do I do?" Craig asked. He had watched Tweek plenty of times but he wasn't exactly a visual learner. Tweek turned him around, "St-Start by f-facing the t-targets." Right. That would be a logical thing unless he wanted to hurt someone. "N-Now stand l-like this," Tweek showed him the correct stance. Craig copied him. His boyfriend helped him position the arrow with the bow, "Now l-lift y-your arm." The noirette nodded, doing so. The smaller shook his head, "N-no m-more like…" Tweek grabbed Craig's arm loosely and guided them to a better angle. They exchanged glances, enjoying the brief contact. "You h-have to l-look at th-the target," The blond mumbled. "But I want to look at you."

Tweek smiled, "Y-You're a dork." Craig winked at him, thanking that no one saw. He turned his head to look at the targets. "Do I have to close an eye?" He asked. "N-No t-that can m-mess up your a-accuracy. Just f-focus a-and let g-go when you're ready." Craig brought all his attention to the target. He aimed where he thought was best then let go. The arrow just barely missed the target. "Th-That's pretty g-good for your f-first trey," Tweek told him. When he reached for another arrow, he heard something he dreaded.

The all too practiced tweet of a bird.

He noticed Tweek's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" He asked as calmly as he could. "Agh! I-I j-just rem-mebered I h-have t-to- gah!" The increase in stuttering gave away how nervous Tweek was now. The blond tugged at his hair. Craig pulled his arms away, "Stop. You have to do what?" He knew the real answer. He knew Tweek was going to go see someone who obviously liked him. He knew he would be lied to. "I p-promise I-I'll t-tell you l-later b-but I h-have t-to go right now!" Tweek stepped away from him then sped away. Craig clenched the bow in his hand. He trusted his boyfriend but he didn't trust that bastard. They almost kissed last time and there was no way Craig would let that happen. When Tweek was a good distance from him, he began to follow.

* * *

This time he hadn't lost sight of the boy. He managed to go with him to the clearing where Christophe was waiting. Tweek proceeded to greet him as usual. Christophe took the cigarette he had been using out of his mouth, "You're late." Craig rolled his eyes at the tone. It wasn't as if Tweek was obligated to come see him. Said teen fidgeted, "S-Sorry. I w-was with C-Craig." The brunet knitted his brows together, "The one who made you cry? Why are you still talking to him?"

"B-Because he ap-pologized."

"And? You can't forgive everyone who says they're sorry. He could have been faking it."

Tweek sent him one of his rare, chilling glares. The kind that could freeze fire. "He meant it," Tweek hissed. Craig smirked victoriously from his hiding spot. Christophe was shocked at the action, "Your…stuttering got better," He looked at his arms, "Your scars too."

"He's h-helped me with that t-too," He crossed his arms. The French boy shook his head but dropped the subject. Tweek too in a deep breath, "I-I want to t-tell him about y-you." Christophe and Craig were taken aback by the statement. Christophe was Tweek's personal hidden secret. Now he would expose that secret to someone he trusted. "What?! Why?! He could expose me!" Christophe shouted, clearly pissed off at the suggestion. "I c-can't just run aw-way from him e-every month!"

"That's never been a problem before!"

"Th-Things are different n-now!"

"How are things any different?"

"Because he's-" Tweek paused, "H-He's my…b-boyfriend…" Gnawing at his bottom lip, he looked away from his friend, his cheeks and ears bright red. Meanwhile, Craig suffered from secondhand embarrassment. The teen was trying to relax his heartrate and make the blood that rushed to his face leave. Though he was elated. Tweek called him his boyfriend! Out loud! Which meant now Christophe knew Tweek was off limits. Speaking of Christophe, his jaw slackened slightly.

"Excuse me?" Christophe asked him. Tweek smiled shyly, "He's m-my boyfriend."

"When did that happen?"

"A c-couple of d-day ago."

Christophe narrowed his eyes, "A couple of days? And you want to tell him about me?! You shouldn't trust him so quickly!"

"H-He's a g-good guy!"

"You were in _tears_ because of him last time!"

"He was g-going through th-things. He's b-been so n-nice since then a-and a really l-like him," Tweek stood his ground. Christophe continued to push his thoughts, "You shouldn't trust guys like that. They are full of shit. He's going to use you and when he's done you'll be picking up pieces!"

"C-Craig isn't l-like th-that!"

"You don't know if he is! You've known him for two months!"

"It's th-three n-now…"

"You are not in a good position to be dating anyone! You could be caught!"

"D-Don't treat m-me like a k-kid! I kn-know what I'm d-doing. I'm g-going to t-tell him ab-bout you a-and if don't like that then…th-then I'll never c-come back!" Tweek gave him that deadly glare again. Craig wondered if this was a dream. Tweek was really willing to give up his only friend for their relationship? As flattering as that was and as much as he despised Christophe, it wouldn't be right.

Christophe went silent. The tension grew between the two when he steeped forward. He grabbed Tweek's shoulders then pulled him closer. Tweek yelped but stayed still in the grip. Christophe leaned down until their faces were inches apart. Then he let him go. "Fine, tell him. I guess my offer of you leaving with me is off the table?" He asked. Tweek trembled, "Y-Yes…"

"But you better not come back crying about him."

"I-I won't."

* * *

Craig had at some point gone back to the camp after the exchange. Mainly because he needed to calm down. They almost kissed. _Again._ And the way Tweek shook like that nearly made him leave his hiding spot and sucker punch that Frenchy in the face. You don't move in on someone who said they had a boyfriend. Tweek was _his_. That sounded extremely possessive but he was allowed to be in this kind of situation right? If Christophe was just another boy, Craig wouldn't give a shit. But this guy was trying to move in on what belonged to him.

If he ever tried that again, Craig wouldn't hesitate anymore. He kicked at the dirt ground when he heard Tweek call out to him. He turned around to see the blond running towards him. Once they were face to face, Tweek explained that he wanted to talk to him in private. Craig nodded and they went to their dorm. Tweek made him sit down on their bed, "I-I'm sorry about e-earlier."

"Where'd you go?" He asked automatically. Way to be subtle, Tucker. His boyfriend sat down next to him. Tweek held his hand, "Do y-you know th-that…b-bestfriend I've t-told you a-about? Craig could feel the small twitches that went through him. He must have been anxious. "Yes," He answered. "W-Well he's a-actually k-kind of sort of here."

Craig could have pretended to be surprised but that was too much effort. His expression remained neutral, "What do you mean?"

"H-He used to b-be a c-camper here, my o-old r-roommate," That explained why they were so close, "He helped m-me through s-somethings b-but he wanted to e-escape. A-And I k-kind of h-helped him out."

"So…why is he here?"

"B-Because he w-wants to see me." The words spiked anger in Craig but he kept his indifferent tone. He squeezed Tweek's hand, "So that's where you go?" Tweek nodded, "B-But I th-thought you d-deserved to know since we're…" When he trailed off, Craig kissed him. "Thanks for telling me," He mumbled before kissing him again. Tweek closed his eyes, returning the gesture. Craig brought his hand to the back of Tweek's head and brought him closer. As much as he would hate to say it out loud, he needed reassurance. Just something to know that Tweek wouldn't be taken away from him. The quiet moan from his boyfriend caused the slightest of vibrations between their lips. Slowly, Tweek tugged him down.

Craig hovered above the blond as they kissed again and again. Tweek laid back on the mattress and looked up at Craig. The noirette swore he could get lost in his eyes. They were such a dark color that he could barely make out the pupil. He was more than willing to spend hours staring until that small area was definite. "I…I want y-you to m-meet him," Tweek spoke softly. Craig nearly lost his balance. "What?" He asked incredulously. "M-My friend. You t-technically already know h-him. He was in L-La Resistance!" Not that Craig didn't know that already. Tweek went on to explain that Christophe was willing to stay another day in order to officially meet Craig. Had it been anyone else asking him to do this, the answer would be no. But this all sounded important to Tweek and Craig couldn't find it in his heart to deny him of anything.

* * *

Sunday was much harder to navigate through. As it was the 'lord's' day, the campers were all expected to be on their holiest of behavior. Unlike most Sundays, however, they were told to wear black today. Everyone knew what that meant but no one would speak up. At least this time, neither Craig nor Tweek had been witnesses. All they could do was bow their heads and wonder which unlucky boy had been pushed to the brink. Yet even now they had to hear the sick teachings that caused a death. The promise of flames that would engulf their soul. Tweek gripped Craig's hand tightly. Craig didn't let go through the entire lecture. He swore that he wouldn't let the same happen to Tweek. Even if they were doomed to hell, they'd make it there together. Tweek was worth any punishment.

Craig ended up struggling to keep Tweek calm for most of the day. He hated seeing him like this, especially when he began to scratch at his skin again. Though he had to be careful. A single wrong move or word and people could get suspicious. The one chance he received to relax him, was when that haunting tweet rang out. The tall teen to Tweek to feign a medical emergency which the blond did with ease. Craig volunteered to take him to the nurse just as a precaution.

When they were out in the woods, Craig brought Tweek into his arms. Tweek didn't hesitate to hold him tightly. "It's going to be okay," The noirette whispered. His boyfriend nodded meekly, "I kn-know." Craig kissed his forehead. He cupped Tweek's jaw in his hand and made the blond look at him, "Whatever happens, I'm here for you. I won't let anything like that happen to us." Tweek stood on his toes and pecked his lips, "Thank you. B-But I can t-take care of mys-self."

"I know you can. Just think of me as your backup," He broke their embrace, "Now come one. Your friend is probably waiting." Tweek's eyes widened as if he only now remembered what they were doing. "R-Right!" He twitched before leading Craig through the forest.

* * *

They made it to the clearing where Christophe was standing. His eyes immediately went to Tweek's hand which was connected to Craig's and his expression became one Craig knew all too well. "So you're Craig," It was no question and the French boy didn't mask his annoyance. Craig raised a brow, "Yeah. We literally met when we were 8." Though they didn't talk much from what Craig could remember. Christophe took a drag of his cigarette, "That we did. Tweek's told me a lot about you."

"Tweek's told me almost nothing about you."

"I asked him not to and he's the loyal type so he listened to me."

"C-Can you maybe n-not talk about me l-like I'm not here?" Tweek asked, sending them a frown. Both boys apologized. Craig cleared his throat, "So you were roommates?"

"Yes for a two years." The superiority in Christophe's voice was territorial. "Oh." If this wasn't for Tweek, Craig would've flipped him off. He wished he had since the next words were more of a passive aggressive attack. "Do you always hit on boys who you barely know?" Christophe asked him. Craig glared at him, "No. I know Tweek way more than you'd think."

"I highly doubt it."

"Doubt it all you want."

"I should, considering you made him have a breakdown because you couldn't see your ex." That was a low blow. Lucky Craig he knew how to feign being unfazed. Expression wise at least. "You have no idea what I was going through."

"That doesn't give you permission to treat other like shit just because you feel like it."

"That's why I said sorry to him."

"So he could replace your little boyfriend?"

Okay that does it. Craig let go of Tweek's hand and shoved Christophe back. He was only a few inches taller than the boy but he used his height as an advantage to intimidate. "Listen here, asshat. Tweek isn't 'replacing' anyone! Thomas and I are done. I'm with Tweek now. You think I don't know what you're doing? You want me out of the picture because you like him too!" He growled. Christophe pushed him back with full force. He must have hit a nerve. The brunet's cigarette fell to the ground. "Tweek never even wanted to be with a boy until you came around!" Christophe spat. "Well that definitely tells you something doesn't it?"

"I'm not going to let him be with someone who only thinks of himself!"

"You just want him to be with you!" Craig didn't flinch as Christophe raised his fist.

" _Stop!_ "

Both parties looked over to Tweek. The blond stood in front of them, arms crossed. He stomped over to them and pushed the two away from each other. He turned to Christophe, "I don't know w-what's gotten into y-you but don't be a h-hypocrite! You're mad and t-taking it out on Craig, e-exactly what you t-told him he sh-shouldn't do. It's also _my_ ch-choice who I d-date! Craig's b-been nothing but g-good since he s-said sorry. If I w-wanted your inp-put I'd ask f-for it!" He then turned to Craig, "And y-you! Don't t-talk to h-him like th-that! Christophe's h-helped me for a l-long time! He just w-wants me t-to be okay. Now both of you g-grow up!" Tweek left the two of them alone.

"I'm not going to take anything back," Christophe said when Tweek was gone. Craig shrugged, "Me neither."

"Listen, Tucker," He grabbed Craig by his shirt, "I don't care what he says about you. You will hurt him and when you do, I'll make sure you never see him again." He let him go and walked off in another direction. Craig shook his head. If anyone, Christophe was bad news. He was sure of that.


	12. Road Bumps

**A/N: This chapter is incredibly late and I'm not that proud of the timing or the chapter. It's shorter than it should be. To keep excuses brief, I was nearly admitted into a psychiatric hospital, there's been many family issues, college is starting soon, and to wrap it all up I'm going through a break up. This has all made my mood and motivation for writing plummet and writing a slowly progressing relationship physically hurts me to do. If Craig and Tweek's scenes sound a little forced, that's why. I'm sorry. I wish I could do better for you all because you all deserve more. I'm sorry.**

 **Trigger Warning: Mentions of rape**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Road Bumps_

After what happened with Christophe, Craig thought there would be a fracture in his relationship. Tweek had been thoroughly pissed off at him when they met up back at the camp but with good reason. Craig knew that at this point they just had to talk about it. Tweek deserved that much at the very least. So when they had the chance to be alone, the noirette took it upon himself to bring up what happened. His boyfriend sat next to him on the bed with his arms crossed. "You know," Tweek began, "I th-thought you two would at l-least get along. I didn't r-realize it was that hard for the t-two best guys in my life to at least n-not fight." Craig sighed, feeling guilty of his actions. In his defense, Christophe started it first. He leaned back slightly, balancing himself with his hands, "I'm sorry." He could have said something a little more heartfelt but his point got across.

Tweek looked over at him, "I know." Despite the tone which was made to mock him, Craig sensed no animosity. Tweek knew his apology was sincere where most people would demand more. The blond moved over and rested his head on Craig's shoulder. "How did you two become friends? I know you were roommates but…" As much as he hated how close Christophe and Tweek were, there had to be some form of story behind them. Tweek was quiet in thought. He pursed his lips before answering, "It just k-kind of happened. We j-just talked about c-conspiracies one day after someone- ack! y-you know. About wh-what this place is d-doing," He smiled softly, "He didn't think I w-was crazy." Craig felt jealousy bubble up inside of him. Bless Tweek's soul for not noticing it as he continued. "A-And when I started getting really b-bad, he helped me. He sh-showed me how to clean cuts and if I had an attack, he'd do this th-thing where he'd bring me back to reality. He said it was something s-soldiers did during battle," As the blond spoke, his voice held adoration. Tweek's stuttering nearly gone while telling the tale of his best friend.

"Oh," Craig grumbled under his breath. Tweek looked up at him, "What's w-wrong?" He knew much too well that saying 'nothing' wouldn't work. He wasn't planning on ever actually telling Tweek but they were already talking so he figured he might as well. "You're just close to him. Extremely close," He told him. The words clicked to his boyfriend. Tweek linked their hands together, "So th-that's why you acted like that." Craig nodded before feeling the blond quickly twist his arm. He gasped and let go of Tweek's hand. "What was that for?!" He shouted. Tweek raised a brow, "You were st-still an ass to my best friend." Craig glared at him and rubbed his injured arm. Just as he was about to retaliate, Tweek kissed him. "I don't like h-him the way I like you," The blond said before kissing him again, "I never c-could." The taller boy shivered slightly as Tweek moved closer.

His insecurity had no reason to exist. Tweek never looked at Christophe the way he looked at him. Craig should have known that already. "Y-You're not gonna make me stop t-talking to him a-are you?" Tweek asked. Craig shook his head, "Then I'd really be an ass." Tweek smiled, "Good." Craig leaned down and brought their lips together. He didn't know why he had been so worried. Tweek was here, with him, in his arms. The blond smiled into their kiss as best as he could before deepening it. Their lips moved in sync, enjoying the familiarity. Craig placed his hands on Tweek's hips and tugged him on to his lap. Tweek reacted in a near flail, not expecting the sudden movement. He relaxed and rested his legs on either side of Craig. The noirette felt his breath hitch slightly when Tweek sat right over his-

He became distracted when Tweek nipped at his lower lip. Craig thought back to the incident before. He did not want Tweek to get his tongue caught in his braces again. That was embarrassing enough the first time. His boyfriend did the motion again, causing a groan to erupt from his throat. Then Tweek fucking giggled. Craig granted him access, opening his mouth wider than before to give him more room. Tweek took the chance. Just like before, he moved his tongue cautiously against Craig's. The younger teen allowed him to explore the wet crevice to his content. Craig had to stop himself from moaning. If anyone in the next room over heard them, they could be in trouble.

It didn't help that his boyfriend was getting braver. Tweek pressed further against him, egging him on by sucking on his tongue. Craig leaned back until he laid on the mattress. They pulled back for air. Tweek was panting, his face flushed. The noirette carefully flipped them over so he was on top. Tweek held on to him and brought himself back into another deep kiss. Craig let him have as much control as he wanted. Their tongues tangled together which brought sighs of pleasure from both boys. Craig moved his leg to move into a better position but accidentally pushed it further up than intended. He heard the blond gasp then felt him unintentionally twitch his hips against his leg. Tweek became red and he quickly broke the kiss. Craig didn't have to be a genius to figure out what happened. Seeing the expression that the older was giving him, he knew he should stop for now.

He gave Tweek a quick peck before rolling off of him. "I-I'm sorry," The blond whispered. "Don't be," He told him sincerely, "It's okay to not be ready." There was no rush to go far. Besides in a place like this, it would be much better to wait. That was what Craig told himself in order to make his own arousal disappear. Tweek held his hand, "W-We can still sl-sleep together right?" That could have been worded much better, but the innocence of it was understood. Craig nodded and the two went straight to bed.

Even though they had agreed to take things slow, there was not too much effort to keep from touching following that day. Things between them were hidden from the camp but time alone was spent rather well. Each day that had gone by was a day where Tweek was becoming less shy. It didn't come off as too much of a surprise to Craig. Who knew just how long Tweek had been repressing any form of attraction to males. Now that they were dating, the once constant jittery teen had found an outlet. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing considering Craig enjoyed it a little too much. He couldn't say he hated the rush of quick make out sessions behind the mess hall or how his boyfriend's face flushed whenever Craig so much as pecked his cheek. But after time passed, new obstacles began to present themselves.

Before they would disappear once or twice every few weeks for whatever reason. Recently they would leave groups much more often. Granted in the past all they would really do was hold hands under desks, which they still do, but that was much easier to hide. It didn't take long for others to notice and their excuses were wearing thin. Due to that, Tweek would grow a little more anxious during the day. Being caught was not going to happen. Their solution was to be much more distant in the eyes of other campers. They began to sit more in the middle of the class during lessons. Should they be forced to play sports, they would make sure to be on separate teams. At times, they would even be on separate areas of the camp. Neither necessarily preferred this but it was necessary. What made it all worth it was at the end of the day when no one could say anything.

Craig would end up in tight hugs from his boyfriend. Tweek would tell him his worries, how he could have sworn someone was following him, how he thought someone figured them out. While those were rather extreme thoughts, it was somewhat of a shared fear. Not that Craig voiced them. It was nerve wrecking to think a camp filled with a warped idea of religion would catch them. He could only hold Tweek and try to distract him as best as he was able to. His chest actually felt as if it were sinking whenever the idea of them being separated came into mind. He forced himself to shake away the dread. Nothing like that would happen. Not again. This time everything would play out differently. It had to.

As much as he wanted to believe that, the day came when it appeared that their small world would come crashing down. During what was meant to be a hike, Craig and Tweek were called in to talk to one of the head councilors. A young woman who looked well on her way to become a servant of the church. She smiled over at Tweek as if she had seen him here before. Tweek instantly twitched when their eyes met. Perhaps she had. She turned her head to Craig and introduced herself as Mary. Of course that was her name. "It's been brought to my attention," She began, "that you boys have been acting strange lately." From the corner of his eye, Craig noticed Tweek tense. He kept his face neutral. Someone had to have told her. Mary continued her small speech, "I know that as 'buddies' here as well as roommates, certain lines might be blurred on accident. You were both getting along minus a…situation that the reverend told me about."

A phantom of a ruler whacked the palm of Craig's hands. "You two were getting so close that a camper told us a few of his suspicions. Then you two act as if you want nothing to do with each other," Her hands folded together in front of her, "I think I'm aware of what is happening." Craig could have sworn his stomach dropped. This wasn't possible. They were careful. He swore that they were. Next to him, Tweek trembled. "Your peers have unfortunately thought your friendship is more and that's forced you into making you hide it so you wouldn't get in trouble." The tension burst like a bubble. Craig took in a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Tweek let out what may have been a shriek. The counselor sighed, "You two know you don't have to stop being friends. What we try to teach here is that being close to someone of the same sex does not mean you are together romantically." Well she wasn't technically wrong. Craig and Tweek exchanged looks. "Now I understand you both might be worried about sinking into old patterns that brought you here which is why we'll be doing a bit of therapy. Tweek, you're familiar with this."

The blond visibly paled. If it was anything like that rubber band therapy, Craig could guess why. Mary gave his boyfriend a sympathetic smile, "I know it was a bit intense but we got to the root of your problems." Her attention turned to Craig, "What we'll do is talk about what led up to you thinking you were gay." Craig resisted the urge to retort. He was more than sure of his sexuality and if they were anywhere else, he'd kiss Tweek right in front of her just to prove it. "Usually we see that attraction to people of the same sex is caused by past trauma. Perhaps a bad relationship with someone of the opposite sex, or abuse from older male family members, or lack of good relationship with the parent the same gender as the child. Tweek here has told me about his problems before," She gestured to said teen. Craig raised a brow at him. He had heard _many_ issues that Tweek had. None of which included what this woman was suggesting.

Tweek sent him a 'just go along with it' signal. "You can confide in telling Craig. I'm sure he'll understand. It might even give him a push to open up." Mary said in a sincere voice. The young teen sat back in his chair as Tweek fiddled with his fingers. "Um…a h-homeless guy t-touched me," Tweek muttered. His eyes looked down and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, "Wh-When I was a k-kid and I was w-walking to get a delivery. You kn-know by K-Kenny's house. H-he grabbed me a-and…" If Craig didn't know any better, he would have fallen for it. Tweek was giving the counselor a full show complete with a rather dark topic to have chosen from and teary eyes to . But Craig knew what Tweek was really like when he was upset or sad or speaking of a hard moment in his life. This was definitely an act. A good one at that. Who knew Tweek was a natural actor?

Craig used the moment as an excuse to place his hand on Tweek's arm, "I didn't know." Mary nodded her head, "It's a tragedy. See this traumatic event caused Tweek to think only men want him and that's who he should be attracted to." Craig took a moment to wonder if people could really be this stupid. She wasn't qualified to psychoanalyze anyone. He had to play along though, if he wanted out of this. The counselor brushed her hair out of her face, "Now Craig, has anything like this happened to you?"

"No."

"What about your relationship with your parents? Have they ever hurt you?"

While the memory of his dad beating him black and blue was still vivid, he couldn't say that until then his relationship with his family was bad. They cared about him up until he was forced out of the closet. Besides if he went for that option, they might tell his parents and he'd be caught in another lie. He shook his head, "No."

"Any bad experiences with women?"

Should he have declined this, the questioning may never end. "Yeah…sort of," Craig answered. "A girlfriend?"

"You could say that," He had to think of a scenario. Anything to get this woman off his back. She nodded, "Did she hurt you in any way?" Craig sighed, "She broke up with me and I was…really into her." His mind directly went to an image of Thomas. "I see. Was the break up bad?" Mary asked. He felt his jaw tighten, "Extremely. I thought we'd last for a long time and then she just ignored me. She used to say she'd do anything for me then it all changed. She just left." He hadn't realized what he let out. He never really talked about his breakup before. Not this way at least. To his side, Tweek was frozen to his seat. "Okay, Craig, the breakup was not your fault," Mary told him, "It sounds like you still have some feelings for this girl but you need to let her go. And you shouldn't allow her to ruin real relationships. Tweek, do you have any advice?"

Tweek nodded, "Don't go into another r-relationship if you're still in love." He stood up and stormed out of the office. Mary's eyes were wide. There was a clinging silence. She laughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry. He must be upset that I made him reveal a personal story about himself. You may go and think about what I've said." Craig flipped her off and walked out.

On the road back to the main ground, he caught up with Tweek. The blond walked faster to get away from him. Craig grabbed him and pulled him to a more secluded area. "You said you wouldn't ignore me anymore," He told him. Tweek pulled his hand back, "You s-said you were over h-him."

"I am!"

"It didn't s-sound like it," The blond spat, "I-I'm not some r-replacement for him!"

"I know you aren't! Tweek, if I wanted to be with him I wouldn't be with you!"

"Y-You would if it h-helped you get over h-him!"

"Is that the kind of person you think I am?"

"I don't know," Tweek trembled. Craig held his hand tightly, "Tweek. I don't love him anymore. Not like that. He was important to me but it's not like that anymore. I swear it." The blond stared up at him. He said nothing but stood on his toes to place a small kiss on Craig's lips. Craig kissed back slightly. When they pulled back, Tweek sighed, "I'm sorry…" Craig held him close, "It's fine." This was going to be much harder than he originally thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Well now I'm gonna go cry about my own breakup lol**


	13. Bracelets and Fidget Cubes

**A/N: So, what happened? Why in the world did I take almost a year off this fic? Well not too long after my breakup, which I mentioned in the previous authors note; my mom passed away. After a 9-year battle with cancer, her body was no longer able to handle it. I needed a break from South Park for a while as it connected me a lot to the past of when I was with my ex and when my mom was alive.**

 **I moved on to the Yuri! On Ice fandom which was an awful mistake because I ended up in an extremely toxic friendship in where I was only talked to when this friend found it useful for her to talk to me. But I was infatuated with her and I let myself get dragged along. It wasn't until 5 months later that I decided to cut off all forms of contact with her.**

 **In the end, I came back to this fic. I've had enough of a break. I want to finish this story. It might take a bit to get back in the motion of it all but I'm going to try.**

 **Special thanks to: spacejeep, nonamevengeance, CreekOTP, 96bittersweetblackcat, Mia, OtakuGoCrazy, jenskieez, Asmara124, Guest, and Jacksinabox. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

 **TW: Homophobic slurs and slurs towards the mentally disabled**

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Bracelets and Fidget Cubes_

It had been extremely awkward at first. Going back to their room after another argument was a set up for silence. Craig knew that they both needed some time to calm down. There was no underlying anger, unlike the time when he called Tweek useless; though tension was present. They needed a distraction and thus; studying was their only option. The two sat a distance away from each other on Tweek's bunk. Craig did not really read anything that was on the assignment, opting to simply let his eyes skim words. His head was filled with a mix of incoherent thoughts. As expected, slowly the air in the room became light. Tweek inched his way closer to him until they were touching shoulders.

Craig looked at him through the corner of his eye. He waited patiently until his boyfriend chose to speak. "I didn't mean to st-storm out," Tweek muttered. His stutter faltered profusely which gave the taller of the two a sign that this was Tweek trying his best to control himself. "I-I just…"

Once he began picking at his nails, Craig placed an arm around his shoulder. Tweek took in a deep breath, pausing before letting it out. "When you talked about _him_ you…y-you get that look. The s-same one from when you f-first told me," He refused to lift his head up and face Craig, "Like you still l-like him and…"

"You got jealous," Craig finished for him. He heard Tweek make a distressed sound. The blond nodded silently, ashamed of himself. The younger teen pulled him closer, "Anything else?"

"I d-don't want you to like him th-that way. N-Not even a little b-bit," With his stutter returning, Tweek moved closer. Craig never pegged Tweek to be the jealous type. The smaller teen seemed so passive about things. However, their conversations they had before becoming a couple should have been a sign. Tweek really did not like the idea of Craig still having some attachment to Thomas. He never really voiced it out loud but considering how he reacted after counseling, it was obvious. In its own way, it was validating. Tweek liked him enough that he wanted Craig for himself. That was just the biggest ego boost of them all. Craig, of course, understood that. After all, he felt the exact same way about Christophe being close to Tweek.

Craig removed his arm from around the blond. He shifted himself to where he could rest his head on Tweek's lap with the rest of his body lying on the lumpy mattress. If Tweek wasn't going to look up at him, he'd have to find some way to meet his boyfriend eye-to-eye. With this new angle, he could see the pent-up emotion in Tweek's face. Tweek cringed as Craig lift a hand up to touch his cheek. "I don't like him like," Craig stated, "Not even a little." He noticed the uncertainty in the brown eyes above him. "I sounded upset because what happened still fucking sucked. I was forced out of the closet, my friends and Thomas abandoned me, I was pretty much kicked out of my house," He sighed, "Remembering that isn't exactly good."

Tweek placed a hand on top of Craig's, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that…I just g-get these voices in my head a-and then they-they get louder." Craig felt him twitch. Next thing he knew Tweek was speaking faster than he could comprehend. Something about thoughts he couldn't control, about how he didn't want to think this way. Apologies were thrown in every now and then. Craig let Tweek ramble on before poking him. Tweek stopped instantly, looking ready to go into a panic attack.

The taller teen thought back to when he first arrived at the camp. When he saw Tweek as a nuisance that he was stuck with. When Tweek's attacks were something he ignored or angrily told the other to get over. Back then he saw it all as a chore. He did not, and still could not, understand why Tweek became like this. All he knew was that if he didn't calm Tweek down, no one would. Instead of letting the blond slowly self-destruct, he decided to help him. While it was annoying at first, now Craig felt it be normal between them. Tweek needed him. Craig was willing to do what he could.

"Listen, dude. I'm not gonna pretend I know what you're thinking right now." He leaned up slightly, "But I know it isn't good."

He paid attention to the fast rise and fall of Tweek's chest. He laid back down, "Breathing like that isn't going to help you…here." He took off his blue hat before guiding one of Tweek's hands to his hair. Craig had realized that when anxious, Tweek needed something to mess with in his hands. It's why the teen would pick at himself or pull at his hair until it was practically pulled from the roots. Craig rather Tweek fiddle with his hair than letting the boy hurt himself. Tweek stared at him for a while before running his hand through the short dark locks. He was being much gentler with Craig than he would be on himself.

Tweek's breathing steadily climbed down to a normal rate. His blunt nails lightly scratching Craig's scalp. Craig realized he was starting to fall asleep then blinked away his tiredness. He decided to continue speaking, voice low as he fought back a yawn. "You don't have to be jealous about Thomas," He told him. Tweek nodded to let him know he was listening. "You're different from him and I like that. Even the way I like you is different…I…"

The words were stuck on his tongue. It wasn't the right time to say it yet. "You're special," He said instead. Tweek seemed to get the message. His thin lips tilted up into a smile. "And you don't have to apologize. I almost kicked Christophe's ass, remember?"

Tweek wheezed slightly before laughing. Craig smirked, "What's so funny?"

"Y-You would have l-lost big time!"

Craig knit his eyebrows together and placed a hand on his chest as if he had just been shot, "You _wound_ me."

Tweek flicked Craig's forehead, "Dork."

"Nerd."

"I'm y-your nerd."

Craig leaned up once more. His lips pressed firmly against Tweek's. "Don't you forget that," The brunette whispered as they parted. With clear heads, they got ready for bed. Despite the admittedly awful experience that happened, the event might have just pushed the boys closer together.

* * *

The next few days were blissful. Exactly as Craig and Tweek would have wanted it. After an assembly dedicated to letting the other campers know that close friendship with a male wasn't wrong, people seemed to leave them alone. As far as everyone knew, Craig and Tweek sat exclusively together because they were good roommates. Tweek only let Craig help place clips in his hair when they were tugged out because Craig was his friend. Craig helped Tweek during sporting activities because they were best friends. Not because they were gay. Definitely not.

The idea that people actually thought that was amusing enough to make Craig chuckle. Tweek opened his eyes, breaking their kiss. "What's s-so funny?" He asked. Craig pressed their foreheads together, "The fact that we're getting away with this."

Currently, the two were hiding behind a large tree. During the walk to the camp's barn for an activity, Tweek feigned feeling light headed. Craig, being the best of best friends he was, offered to take Tweek to the nurse. The counselor agreed to let them off. He sent them away as an example of treating others kindly and some bullshit about caring for your neighbors. What was really happening was that Tweek wanted to be held. Something that was occurring more with the blond ever since that night.

Craig didn't mind it at all. He liked feeling wanted by his boyfriend. It was the first time anyone really wanted to be around him. (Even before the breakup, Thomas and Craig would pretend they hardly knew each other.) So now that Tweek wanted extra time with him, Craig couldn't object.

It was supposed to be just a few minutes of cuddling. Craig should have left to return to the group. But somehow, their lips just happened to find each other. Multiple times. It definitely wasn't because the opportunity to make out with Tweek was too good of an opportunity to lose.

"O-Oh good," Tweek sighed.

"You thought I was laughing at you?"

"M-Maybe…"

Craig frowned lightly before jabbing Tweek lightly on his side. Tweek jerked back, "Hey! What-"

"I wouldn't laugh at you Tweekers," Craig kissed his cheek. His boyfriend glared in the least menacing way possible. He actually did laugh when Tweek punched his arm in retaliation. "You're the w-worst," Tweek told him. Craig snorted before holding Tweek against him, "Am I? I'll have to change that." He kissed Tweek's nose. The blond smiled lightly, "H-How are we getting a-away with this?"

"Because we're best friends," Craig answered before Tweek brought him into a full kiss. "Just friends," Tweek whispered.

"No homo."

A beat. The two burst out in fits of laughter. The joke was truly not funny. It was overused and stale. But neither of them seemed to be able to contain the fact that to them it was hilarious. Considering their situation, they shouldn't be laughing. Yet, here they were.

Once they finally settled down, Tweek gave him one last peck. "You should go b-before they think you d-died or something."

Craig nodded, "See you in a bit?"

"N-Not like I have a-anywhere else to go."

The tall teen released Tweek then went ahead back on the trail. Neither aware of a pair of eyes that had seen everything.

* * *

Time ticked on until it was another trip to the dentist. Craig almost didn't get out of bed despite Tweek's urging to push him off the bed. "You need to g-go!" He exclaimed, squirming out of Craig's arms. Craig grunted, "Don't wanna."

"You h-have to."

"Can't I stay here? You could say I'm sick and that you want to take care of me," He rolled over so he was above Tweek. His boyfriend's face turned red. "I know you hate i-it b-but it's for your own g-good," Tweek gave him a particularly harsh shove. Craig rolled his eyes in defeat. Climbing off the bunk, he went ahead to get dressed for the day. As much as he hated this camp, it was nowhere near the way he despised going to get his braces tightened. The actual reason he was going to wasn't that bothersome.

Sitting in a car with his homophobic mother, driving to a homophobic town, and having to pretend he was getting fixed…

That was what he didn't want to deal with. At least at camp, he hadn't felt so trapped. No one ganged up on him, no one used slurs. Even here, everyone danced around the actual terms. Not once had Craig heard someone (other than Tweek in their time alone) use gay, homosexual, queer. No, they mostly just chose 'unclean urges' and 'confusion.' In all honesty, Craig rather that than being called a faggot every time he walked past a person. Plus, Tweek was at camp. They were as open as they possibly could be. Tweek stood by him all day. Tweek probably was not aware of just how much better he made Craig feel.

Stepping out of the bathroom, now fully dressed and ready, he mulled over today. "It w-won't take l-long," Tweek spoke as Craig pulled on his hat. "Doesn't mean it won't suck…" Craig grabbed the band-aid box on their dresser. He took one of Tweek's arms before removing the bandages. He saw one of the wounds had ben freshly opened. "Dammit, Tweek. Were you picking at it while I was in the bathroom?"

Tweek was silent. Which meant a definite yes. While his boyfriend was definitely improving, there was still a long way to go. Craig grabbed a few tissues from the bathroom. He cleaned off the blood as best as he could. While putting on new bandages he asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"I- ngh!"

"Even if you have to go to class and my mom gets here, I'm not letting either of us go until you tell me."

"Jesus that's-"

"Too much pressure, I know," He moved on to the next arm. Tweek twitched, "Agh! Idon'twantyoutogo!"

"Go?"

"Th-There…to the dentist! You a-always come back looking awful- NOT LIKE PHYSICALLY! Just emotionally! You look so drained and you hate going and I hate seeing you that way and I don't want you to be mad because I don't know how to help and-"

"Tweek."

"Ack!"

Craig finished placing the sticky plastic strip on him. "You help me more than you know," He squeezed Tweek's hands, "So please try not to overthink it." He knows Tweek can't help it. Knows that Tweek's mind will find some way to warp reality. He wishes he could do more. Instead, he does what he can. Craig normally had little patience for anyone. Tweek was the exception. Because Tweek was just as patient with him.

* * *

Getting picked up by his mother was just as awkward as the last time. Only now, she had a grin on her face. Craig didn't want to know what they had told her now. Placing his seat belt on, his mother drove out of the camp grounds. "I've heard you made a positive impact," Her tone was that of someone who just discovered their kid was a genius. "I'm so proud of you. Teaching others that you can get past this…phase."

Craig clicked his tongue. Frankly, he never asked for her to be proud of him. In fact, he knew she wouldn't be if she knew the truth. He looked out the window, "Whatever."

"Your dad would approve."

He didn't ask for that man's approval either.

"Cool."

He was lucky that his deadpanned tone was normal. It meant that his mother wouldn't be suspicious for not reacting so joyfully. She hummed happily, "Maybe you'll be able to come home before your senior year starts!"

"Awesome." Another year in a podunk place like South Park. Just what he always wanted. Hooray.

Craig swore that as soon as it was over, he would take Tweek and they would high-tail it out of there. They would find a way to make it in the real world. Away from people who wanted to change them.

It was a nice thought at least.

* * *

Braces now newly tightened, Craig's jaw hurt once more. His mom pats his head like a child. "You know. I think for all the progress you've made, you deserve a gift." Oh no. Had she lost her mind?

"We could go to that comic book store you liked so much!"

"I can't bring comics back, mom."

"I'm sure you'll find something you can keep."

Craig leaned back in his seat. There was no arguing with this woman. He fell silent as she drove around the small town. A rock settled itself in his stomach. What if he ran into someone? He had been lucky the time he saw Clyde. There was no telling who would be there. It was a school day, sure, but someone could be ditching. He grits his teeth for a split second since the pain in his mouth was too much. Whatever. It wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle.

The car came to a halt as his mom parked it. She handed him some money, "Go ahead. I'll wait out here." Maybe she didn't want to be seen with him. Did he care? Not really. Craig shoved the bills in his pocket then hopped out of the car.

Walking into the store gave him a sense of security. It looked just as he remembered it. Same walls, same decorations, same store owner that was fast asleep behind the counter. The only difference was the comic on display. New volumes that he might catch up on someday. He scanned the isles of super hero and villains merchandise. POP Figures of Marvel front and center. He made a _tch_ sound. He had been more of a DC fan himself. Maybe he could buy something from that brand instead.

After pushing much of the Marvel items out of the way, he found DC merch. He began scanning through until he found anything that interested him. Stopping, he noticed two bracelets packaged together. One had a large Superman logo and the other a Wonder Woman logo. Starring, he wondered if Tweek would like it. God, how incredibly cliché would it be if they had matching bracelets? It'd be one of the lamest things ever. Which is exactly why he picked them off the hook they were on.

Just as he did so, he heard a muffled voice near him. Craig felt like someone was twisting his stomach. He turned around to see the hooded asshole himself. "The hell do you want McCormick?" He hissed. Kenny pulled down the hood of his orang parka.

"Wondering what you're doing here? Weren't you sent off for being a-"

"Yeah and I'm still not completely back."

"Still thinking about sucking dick?"

"Says the one who did it for money."

"For money. Not because I liked it," Kenny glanced at the bracelets. Craig glared at him, "Why are you here?"

"I need stuff for my business."

"Still selling drugs."

Kenny shrugged, "Not currently. I'm taking these. I can sell them for ten bucks each." Craig watched him take out small cubes and three sided…toys(?) out of his hoodie. He raised a brow, not knowing what they were. "Christ dude did they send you back in time?" Kenny asked when he saw his confusion. Craig didn't answer. Kenny shook his head, "They're fidget toys. People are going fucking crazy over them."

"What do they do?"

Kenny hid the still packaged toys in his hoodie. He then produced one of the three sided things from his pant pocket. "This one spins," He said and made the toy spin around, "The cube has a bunch of other stuff like pushing buttons, moving a game pad, clicking sounds."

"That's it? Why do people like them?"

"Beats me! Heard it was for retards like that Jimmy kid."

Craig would have scowled at him had he not known that his friend didn't mind that word. Kenny put the spinner away, "Also gives people something to do with their hands. That way they don't end up like you, jacking other guys off."

Craig grabbed Kenny's hoodie and pulled him up, "You wanna shut your fucking mouth or do I have to do it for you?"

"I'm not scared of a fag like y-"

Craig rammed his fist straight in Kenny's mouth twice. Kenny moved back from him. "Die in a fire," Craig spat. Kenny let out a deranged laugh, "Already did." He pulled his hoodie back on, hiding the bruises. His next words were incoherent from the fabric over his mouth. Craig half expected him to get the store owner. Instead, Kenny left the building as discreetly as possible. The items he stole must have not had the price tags anymore.

The teen began walking to the counter. On the way, he spotted one of the cubes that Kenny had.

Something to do with their hands…

Craig grabbed it before going up to the counter. He rang the bell that was provided, effectively waking the owner up. The man eyed him suspiciously. He must have heard about Craig. Great. After paying for the items, Craig practically ran out the door.

Back in the car his mother commented on how long it took him to buy two things. Craig handed her the change without a word. His heart was pushing against his chest. The anger that crawled its way into him when Kenny showed up still lingered. Festering like sore. He should have destroyed Kenny right when he had the chance.

* * *

The fury stayed with him even as he was taken back to camp.

Just as before, Tweek was waiting for him. Craig's anger began to simmer down when they were able to talk. "Do y-you want to t-tell me what h-happened?" Tweek's tone sounded like he already had an idea. Craig nodded, "Let's go somewhere else before I kill someone." He gestured to the few campers that were walking around.

They went into one of the now empty classrooms. Craig waited until the door was locked to begin ranting. His voice while kept low held malice. More than once he slammed his fist down on a desk. Tweek watched and listened, appearing upset. "I'm going to fucking murder Kenny," Craig growled. He sounded like he actually meant it.

Tweek went up to him, placing a hand on Craig's shoulder. "You w-won't," He told him, "B-But I get wh-what you mean."

Hearing his boyfriend say that had a calming effect. Tweek didn't look scared by his outburst or trying to scold him. Craig huffed, "He's always been a dick. Just like his fucking friends."

"Th-They're the worst. Don't l-listen to Kenny o-or any of them," Tweek twitched, "Ngh…he didn't h-hit _you_ , did he?"

"No, why?"

"Because th-then _I'd_ have to k-kill him."

Craig let himself smile. The anger that was once boiling had started to come down to normal levels. He grabbed Tweek's hand, "I'd pay to see that."

Tweek smiled back at him. He stood on his toes to give Craig a light peck. Craig didn't know what he had done to have someone like Tweek. Someone who actually tried to understand what he was saying. Who understood his humor. Tweek was able to get him to stay calm more often than Craig could calm Tweek down. Just as Craig gave Tweek patience for recovery, Tweek returned it ten fold. Tweek was truly a gift to Craig.

Gift.

Oh!

The younger teen reached into his pocket, "Before I forget…" He took out the bracelets, "I got these for us." His boyfriend studied the bracelets. "R-Really? SuperWonder?" Tweek sounded completely amused.

"Would you rather a Joker and Harley Quinn thing?"

The blond scrunched up his nose, "No. Th-This is g-good."

"Which one do you-" Before Craig could finish the sentence, Tweek slipped on the Wonder Woman bracelet. "Sh-She's cooler," Tweek said. Craig nodded, placing the Superman bracelet on his wrist, "No arguments there. One more thing though." He fished out the fidget cube. Tweek stared at it as if he was expecting it to do something. "You," He handed the cube to him, "need to do something other than pick at your skin. Try this."

He watched Tweek begin to play with the toy. Tweek looked fascinated by it, "Th-Thanks Craig."

The two hugged before leaving the class. Matching bracelets worn as a secret label of their bond.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow this was bad. Yikes. I'm trying to get in the pace of writing for this again, I promise.**


End file.
